What’s Happening
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Tenten likes Neji who started Dating Sakura Who falls for Sasuke Who they think is Tentens boyfriend,but is really her brother, a romance, Shikamaru stuck in a two blond dilema and Itachi who is there for a laugh, or so he thinks... NejiTen
1. You Like Her?

**

* * *

**

**So far I'll be trying to fix some of this story, but enjoy none the less**

* * *

******Tenten Likes Neji, Who recently started Dating Sakura Who eventually falls for Sasuke who They all think is Tenten's boyfriend, but because of the doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilemma Stuck with two blonds at the same time! And Naruto's Confession To Hinata But Itachi is just there for a laugh or so he thinks...**

Part 1: SakuNeji, ShikaInoTema, NaruHina, SasuTenIta

Part 2: NejiTen,SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, ItaTema

You Like Her/ The Date/ Enrolled In School/ Feelings For The New Guy/ Jealousy/ WHAT! New Approach

**

* * *

**

**What's Happening **

**

* * *

**

**You Like Her?**

* * *

It was just another day, another morning, another school day. Well so it seemed to be just another day, well that's what you will believe if your naive and don't know that anything can happen. Well yes it was another day, except this one will change the lives of many people as a love spiral begins. Well a kind of love spiral.

**Tenten:** Brown hair in two buns, nice brown eyes, beautiful, and sort of a tomboy headed to school calmly as she walked along the noisy streets of new York.. She looked up ahead to see two of her friends also walking to school and decides to catch up to them.

They are **Rock Lee**, and her bests friend who she's had a crush on like since forever **Hyuga Neji.**

"Hey guys wait up!" she yelled as she caught up with them. Both boys stopped and turned to look at her. She was panting then stood up straight "hey, wazz up" she greeted them like always. It was weird how she always said --wazz up-- cause non of them really used those words and then when she's mad she can really come up with some vulgar slang. She talked weird when she used it which was mainly to cuz people out.

"Hey" they both said in unison, and they continued walking. Neji stold another glance at her he liked her a lot though he would never admit it. He was just to scare to loose their friendship cause a stupid relationship didn't work out. Or what if he told her and she doesn't feel the same and their friendship all of a sudden turns awkward.

The school came to view and they headed to where they meet up with their other friends. **Yamanaka Ino**,(Blond, Blue eyed can be loud and obnoxious/beuty queen) and her boyfriend **Nara Shikamaru (**brown Hair and Dark eyed. Then there's his cousin **Hyuga Hinata (**blue hair and white eyes, and her imbecile boyfriend **Uzumaki Naruto(**blond, blue eys, big mouth Finally **Haruno Sakura (**pink haired with green eyes, kind and friendly most of the time, she can be mean and her punches hurt as hell! naturally beutiful.

Well Haruno is also hot and cute, he once had a small crush on her but she was with Gaara. Then they broke up when gaara said he wanted to he was more into his education than wasting his time with her, he had other thingss to worry. Now she's single and has been for some time now. She really doesn't like Lee, unlike him he worships her and the ground she walks on, but it don't matter cause she don't care.

"Yo, wazz popping!" said Tenten as they made their way to them. The girls all crowded around each other. The guys just talked silently waiting for class to start. Soon the bell rang all of them in their group, which is popular, made their way to class as students turned their heads just to get a glimpse of them. But popularity wasn't something they liked or cared for so it was like whatever.

"So wanna go to the mall?" asked Ino to all the girls all of them nodded in agreement. "This time lets take the guys with us!" she said in excitement that the guys heard.

"Where?" the guys asked in unison and all the girls jumped in surprise. Ino winked and shook her finger back and forth.

"Tsk tsk tsk, sorry guys it's a surprise, for after school meet us in the front gates, and don't forget!" she finished off with a glare. The guys looked at each other and shrugged. Their lives where pretty boring anyways. Plus later they had nothing better to do and friday ar home was a drag, so hanging out with the girls should be fun!.

* * *

"Class today I will be passing out you math test" said Kurenai "Im so disappointed that most of you did bad" she said and started to call out their names. " Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten" she finished off and started the days lesson. She grabbed a text book and started to write in the board what page to turn to and read from this page to the other and then answere the questions in that particular page.

"Omg...I got thirty percent, mom's gonna kill me" said Ino as she snatched Sakura's test and looked at Sakura's grade " ninety five percent, _nerd_" she said. Sakura glared and took her paper back.

"What you get Hinata" Sakura asked as she turned to face the shy girl of the group.

"Eighty eight percent" she answered. "Y-you Tenten?" she asked turning to Tenten.

"I got ninety eight, for once" she said with a grin "I studied hard, if I would of failed I'd be kicked out of the soccer team for sure" she said with a sigh. "Thanks for helping me study, Sakura" Sakura smiled at her.

"Your welcome" she said. Then all brought out their Science notebook were they were to take notes on what they read. Then a separete sheet of paper to write and answer the questions and turn in by the end of that class period.

They all smiled at eachother and they began to read and take notes of the lesson Kurenai had giving them to complete. It was all boring they where starting to learn how to find the Surface Area Of Prims and Cylinders, nad then about how to count the sides since they are 3D shapes and to solve surface area for pyramids and cones. Yep, Geometry math was hard! and not only that, boring! But they have to take it cause it's a requirement for college.

* * *

The girls walked out the class and begun going down the stairs since their last class was at the third floor. They were just glad they didn't get the fifth floor like all the guys did, it would have been mortifying. That's when, Kimiko, from the soccer team comes along with Shelsey and Myra.

"Yo, Ten, we've got practice today" announced Kimiko she's boyish and long brown hair and blue eyes one of Tenten's home girls from back in the day when she was in a different place with all her other home girls and her home boys, and her twin she misses all of them her old gang though no one really knows much about her. Ok back to the story. Tenten looked at them confused.

"We do, I thought we didn't have practice until Friday" Tenten said a bit disappointed cause she wasn't going to be able to go to the mall with her friends.

"Coach added a day" said Myra, she's got long blond hair she's a bit girly with attitude and has golden brownish yellow eyes.

"Come Tenten we've got to run three laps around the field then start practice till six" said Shelsey she has brown hair and baby blue eyes. Tenten nodded and turned to her friends.

"Guess I wont be going with you guys, I'll catch you later alright" she said and left with her team mates. Just then came the guys and watched as Tenten went with the other girls that are from the soccer team.

"Were is she going" asked Naruto.

"Soccer practice" all the girls said in unison. The guys looked at each other then at the girls. ' _see ya later Tenten' _neji thought as he watched her leave then the other girls started to speak.

"Should we go with out her?" they asked. Sakura nodded.

"No, lets go see her practice it ends at six we could have a sleep over at Hinata's house if that's alright with you, Hinata?" Sakura suggested. All of them nodded in agreement.

"Y-yeah why not" said Hinata as she agreed to have the sleep over at her house. They turned to the guys to see if they would want to agree with this new plan.

"Sure" the guys said and all of them headed towards the field. _'Guess i spoke to soon. damn' _thought Neji. They sat down at the benches and looked around they spotted Tenten already in her practice uniform. She kicked the ball lightly in place as she picked it up with her foot and began to bounce it up and down with ease. Then she kicked it to Kimiko.

The practice game began as Kimiko kicked it to Myra. To another girl. Shoot in the goal, stopped by Gina. They watched their practice till six.

* * *

"See you guys.." said Tenten as she stepped out of the locker rooms finally dressed in her own clothes. She was still sweaty and had fun playing. She specially liked it when she saw neji staring at her. It was the up part of her day.

"Hey, Tenten! We're having a sleep over at Hinata's. Coming" said Ino. She sweat dropped.

"Really !" she exclaimed "But, I'm all sweaty and dirty from practice." she finish saying looking a bit embarrassed cause the guys were there and they heard what she said!.

"Who cares" said Naruto "us guys are always like that!" he said all care free as if he was proud of smelling like sweat all day. god, guys really are sometimes immature.

"Bet that" said Tenten. They all laughed at what she said. Weird. On another hand maybe in her child hood time she did spend to much time with her twin brother.

"Ah, Tenten you can take a shower at my home" said Hinata, "and I will lend you some clothes" Tenten nodded.

"Thanks, Hinata, but no girly stuff" she said. Everyone sweat dropped she was so much like a tomboy. So much bad words in her language. Maybe they should teach her to be a lady on of this days, Yeah. Right.

* * *

They all headed towards Hinata's home which was a huge for a house. Tenten was led to the shower, given a shirt and some shorts to change into. She didn't have parent but knew her older brother will be checking up in her soon.

Meanwhile...

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Neji"

"I wanna ask you something" he said. He looked to the side and she knew he was nervous and a bit embarrassed. She wondered why. Tenten had come out of the bathroom by that time and saw Neji and Sakura standing in the hall way alone. She stopped and hid when she heard Sakura say 'yes, Neji'. She knew she shouldn't over hear and it was wrong, but when it came to Nei she wanted toknow all.

"What is it?" Sakura asked when it seemed like he wasn't going to respond, since for quite a while he hadn't. She was prety nervous herself, he had never wanted to talk to her in a secluded area. Everyone was downstairs!

"Well I-I " why was he even doing this, he really didn't, he loved someone else. And is he Stuttering! "I like you" he said quickly trying to get this over with. Tenten quietly gasped and put a hand on her mouth in disbelief at what he just said. He was even stuttering as he said it, could it be true! She always wanted him to say that to her. She felt her heart brake as it filled with aching pain she'd never known. Not even the fact of her parents leaving them alone most of the time caused her this, she really didn't care, cause she had great brothers.

"Uh, ... I don't know what to say" Sakura said, she rally didn't. She wasn't expecting this either. And she has absolutely no feelings for the guy. She liked him cause he seemed cool and perfect, but the like was more like friend not something more "I - I don't wanna be mean, but I don't think I feel the same" she said hoping to just forget this. -by the way his like is like of friend, but also but he wants to see how far he can go with her-

"At least go out with me" he pleaded. Tenten was now trying not to cry as she fought the tears back. She kenew that if Sakura knew she liked him she would have already back off. But she was always so secretive. Guess it's like her brother, now she is losing him. What does Sakura have that she doesn't ! Pink Hair Oo.

"I don't know..." she trailed off. She was so unsure and on the other side she didn't want to hurt him. He was still her friend.

"How about One date" he said "and see how we feel after" Sakura looked at him with like I don't want to look. She really didn't wanna do this, but will anyone she knows get hurt? She asked herself. No, she didn't think so, although she always though he and Tenten will make a cute couple.

"Alright" she said hoping after this to get him off her back. Sure he was cute, handsome and all but she had no feelings for him. Sure he was all like perfect but not really, he didn't make her heart flutter and all that stuff you feel when in love. She wanted that, but Neji is none of that.

"Cool" said Neji and he and Sakura headed back to the living room downstairs. Tenten sighed and took in a shaky sharp breath.

* * *

Tenten regained her composure when they left and enter in the living room to where all her friends where and then her cell phone rang. Making her feel much better for some reason. "Hey!" she said in a fake happy voice and answered the phone. Everyone who was talking quieted down so she could talk in the phone.

'**Tenten!' )(other line speech in bold)(**

"Hey bro," she said everyone stared at her, she had a brother?. They wondered why she never told them. They really didn't know much of her life she was sometimes quiet, most secretive. You could always trust her with your secrets.

'**Can't you see your incompetent fool of a twin got kicked out of private school, Sasuke I'm going kill you, you hear , where is my shiny butchers cleaver, I going to chop your head off' **Itachi spoke fast and frantically. He was fuming she could tell by the sounding rage of his voice.

'**Up your ass!" **she heard her twin, Sasuke, retort to the fuming Itachi

"Itachi,! calm down, don't kill him !"

'**Ten**,** I don't care where you're at. Just get home now ! And kiss your brother goodbye beause he going to die. I worked to damn hard for him to go there!'**

"Ok, ok I'll be there. Please don't kill him!" she said and quickly hanged up. She turned to face all her friends that had started to look at her as a voice spoke loudly and incoherently on the other side. She looked at them with an apologetic look as she picked her stuff up and prepared to leave.

"Sorry got to go before my brother does something he'll regret" she said. They all stared at her.

"What's going on, why did you say _kill_" asked Ino with concern. Tenten just smiled at them weakly. Then she grinned.

"How do I put this for all of you" she said got a couch cushion and then "you're gonna die!" she said to Neji throwing the cushion his way hitting him hard on the face. And leaving him looking surprise at her actions. That actually hurt! But he'll never admit that.

"That's what my brother means by kill" she said felling a bit satisfied with herself. "Bye, I'll see you guys later" she kind off said smugly and left. Everyone else was like What?

* * *

When she was far in her way home she leaned on the door before entering. '_You like her'_ she thought before entering. She swallowed hard letting the pain surge through, from her heart to her body. No, no she shall not cry for a boy. A boy she loves. Well at least her twin is here and he will comfort her. Is good all three are close though sometimes she feels like killing both. They kind off look like twins, but she and her twin don't.

'_I cant believe...you like her'_ and she entered her home to see...

**

* * *

**

**Note: **Well i hope you're liking the story, but Tenten's character isn't that much convey in the show is it. But she does seemed to be close to Neji and know alot from the way he fights and all his move. Right? well whatever.

**Kimiko**- Made Up Charecter she will surprise you.

**Myra**- Another Made Up Charecter. She and Kimiko Play A Role Together. If You Catch My Drift.

**Shelsey**- Based My lil Cousin. Also Made Up Charecter.


	2. The Date

**Tenten Likes Neji, Who recently started Dating Sakura Who eventually falls for Sasuke who They all think is Tenten's boyfriend, who is really her twin brother, but because of the doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilemma Stuck with two blonds at the same time! But Itachi is just there for a laugh or so he thinks**

–

–

–

**What goes around...goes around...goes around...comes back all the way around**

**Summary**: Tenten in love with neji but neji starts dating Sakura one of her friends. She feels sad that he is dating her. Then she finds out that her twin brother was kicked out of private school, not even the Hayuuga and her friends knows about him. Well she seeks comfort from him and they end up thinking that their a couple, and is someone a Lil jellow! No her friend lee not! Hint: _**nejnej**_.

Part 1: Sakuneji/ SasuTen

Part 2: nejiten/ sasusaku

**What's happening **

**The Date**

**

* * *

**

**Itachi**: Raven dark long hair in a pony tail with bangs. Black eyes, sometimes look red. Ivory skin. Handsome and sort of a play boy with his own brotherly instinct. Mess with his little brother or sister and your dead.

**Sasuke**: Spiky up raven hair with bangs framing his handsome face and ebony eyes to match. Ivory skin. Make him mad and you swear you can see red in his eyes. His Really handsome and Tenten's twin though they don't look alike cause they are fraternal not identical. Mess with anyone important to him your also dead... -ok lets continue-

–

There in the middle of the living room was Sasuke on the floor pinned by Itachi and was throttling him to death. Her twin brothers pale handsome face was turning even more paler and bluish at the same time. She rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"ITACHI!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. This startled Itachi as he let go of Sasuke. Sasuke tried to gain air in his lungs as he sat up.

" What up sis" Sasuke managed to say as he stood up and looked at her face clearly. "Is there something wrong, double T, you know itachi always tries to kill me don't worry" he said to her as he walked closer and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him 'brightly'.

"What you mean sasu, she looks fine" said Itachi trying to see what sasuke saw. How the hell did he always know if something was wrong. One time he asked and in respond he got '_is a twin thing'_ then he said_ 'your not even identical_' then he got a shrug and_ 'so'. _He didn't even understand them at all.

"Its nothing Sasu, im fine guys don't worry" she said but the pain could be heard in her voice. Itachi and sasuke raised a perfect brow.

"Ok, now there's something wrong" said Itachi "cause if a girl takes some time before saying im fine, then everything is wrong!" he said as he shudder. "Sasu, she's your twin. Comfort her ! before the world crumbles" he demanded or ordered.

"And your our older brother, you should also help" Sasuke stated. Itachi sighed as he thought up an excuse.

"Im cooking dinner" sasuke and tenten grimed at that.

"But yo cooking sucks!" they both said in unison as Itachi just waved at them like what ever and went into the kitchen to start dinner. Tenten turned to sasuke and smiled.

"Well you sure know how to fail school" she said and ruffled his hair. "Don't think your going to stay here, your going to highschool with me. After I get you enrolled" she said. He scowled at her.

"Hey. Stop it , I do what I want!" he said "anyways was up with you, why are you sad?" he asked her. He could see it in her eyes and smile.

"Nothing. I swear" she said and tried to make her smile more convincing. "Im glad your home, though. I missed you. And itachi sucks at cooking but you can help me cook your good at that. In fact your good at everything you do."

"Your such a liar" he stated with a glare. "And you and itachi have to stop pretending to be parents to me you're my sister and not my mother to tell what to do"

"What!" she hissed. "I was born an TWO Hour before you! And im fine"

"Your upset" he said firmly "now spill. What's wrong" she was now looking as she was upset and fighting back tears. "Sorry I didn't mean to push it"

"Sasu" she whined. "He likes her. He doesn't like me, now they are going on a date!" she cried in pain as she hugged sasuke tightly and berried her face in his shoulder " Why! Why doesn't he like me." sasuke hugged her back tightly and tried to sooth her.

"Who?" he asked.

"Neji"

"You still like that guy. What is it since ever now?" he asked. She nodded. "You must really have it bad."

"He's going on a date with one of my friends" she said melancholy.

"Have you even once told him how you feel?" he asked.

"No"

"Ok calm down just be glad tomorrow is Saturday" he said cheerfully trying to bring her hopes up "we'll hang out like old times all three of us. Well if itachi comes, and we'll have fun!" he said. She smiled weakly.

"Yo! Creepy twins. Dinner" they sweat dropped. Oh well time for a night of vomiting a lot of nasty food.

* * *

That night the Uchiha family slept at ease. Even though their parents were gone, not dead but in their own business they all looked after each other. And all tenten can hope is that tomorrow she will not see them. She can't take it. 

Plus now she has to enroll sasuke in her highschool and then hope he actually works hard in school. Sasuke is a born genius but then again he never really likes doing work.

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was early in the morning as the sun was rising up on the east warming up the cold floor and the cool breeze blew clearly. At the mist of the track you could see two running figures with a third on taking their time.

"Why the hell is he making us do this again"

"Hn. Physical health?"

"Yeah! Whatever." tenten retorted to her twin. "More like_ he_ should run for his own health!" she said loud enough for itachi to hear.

"Yeah but he is fat and he loves his fat" sasuke said mockingly. Itachi's eye twitched.

"Hey im not fat im sexy succulent and supple!" Itachi retorted.

"My ass" said sasuke, but then ran faster as itachi came looking ready to kill himself his little and only brother.

"WHAT! COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU" tenten watched as her two brothers tried to kill each other once more. Why did she have them as brother, she didn't even resemble them. She sighed, then smirked got the stop watch and took their time and number of laps.

She was amazed that Sasuke had out ran Itachi, nonetheless they had ran over 23 miles in just an hour! That was a record for them. She could tell both of them were exsusted, either way she was going to drag them around with her to make herself feel better.

First stop was enrolling Sasuke into school. Easy right.

* * *

**At The Office Window**

* * *

The office window of the school stayed open all week and even Saturdays for people with Saturday school but not sundays. And on Saturdays it closed at twelve Pm and it was already eleven so they barley made it. Tenten walked over to then window a lady a little over her thirties was there with intense pale eyes and black curley hair. 

"Yes" she said her face sagely and worn out so creepy not to mention her voice so obnoxious woman.

"I wanna enroll my brother to the school" Tenten said in a calm collective cool voice as the woman blew out some of her cigaret smoke.

"Who's is your brother"

"Uchiha Sasuke" she pointed at the scowling boy beside her.

"Ok" said the lady brightening up and becoming more alive with enthusiasm. "He's **in** he starts on Monday I just need some of his _information! _Here fill out the form we can enroll him and his schedule will be provided" she winked at Sasuke and he winced in disgust. Almost puked!

Tenten laughed a little nervously and pushed her brother to the side.

"Gosh you got women over thirty-five lusting over you!" Tenten said amusement evident in her voice.

"Why do you think I got my self kicked out of that private school. As if I didn't know they were trying to get into my room! To _rape_ me" ok way over the top. But it was true everyone want's a peace of Sasuke.

"Whatever, no one but air head girls want you" she pointed out and he glared at her.

"Hurry up you two, school gives me trauma" Itach said as he had bad memories on this school campus once before, he hated school so much at this point. And he was not in school anymore.

"Alright" said Tenten as she begun filling out information on Sasuke, leaving some personal one's blank that was none of their business on how big her brothers ding along was or about his other private information. Heck not even she wanted to know that crap!

"Hey" the woman said all of a sudden coming out and smiling coily and seductively, well not really to them maybe to an old geezer. She neared the two brothers. "Who's this?" she asked coming near Itachi and rubbing a finger on his tough and muscled chest. Itachi inched away and then ran to hide behind Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to sneaker but the damn old lady was now coming his way "Don't worry, I like you too" she said and winked and sent a kiss his way witch he dodge. Both brothers thinking the same thing made a run for it.

"Meet you at the car Tenten" they said as the left. _Cowards._ She thought as she turned back to face the drooling lady and snorted in disgust.

She went on as she finished all the paper work, refusing to tell anything personal of her brother, the lady was not pleased. But what soothed her was the knowledge that now she held the young Uchiha's phone number and that was bad. Well that was what she thought, until she decided to instead put her cell phone number and make the woman think she had her brothers number. Long after that she joined the two cowards at the car to see Sasuke eating some chips and Itachi sipping a soda from some restaurant. They sure knew how to do things fast! And listening to loud rap music .**Shake That**! She could not believe it! She gaped.

This are her brothers? And she is related to them?

Yep, she questions this all the time, only if she knew her own friends question her all the time. She is partly like her twin even if she had not notice it.

_Shady, Aftermath_

_There she goes shaking that ass on the floor_

_Bumpin and grindin that pole_

_The way she's grindin that pole_

_I think I'm losing control_

_Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fucked up_

_Hit the strip club don't forget ones get your dick rubbed_

_Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit faceted_

_Pasted, blasted, puke drink up, get a new drink_

_Hit the bathroom sink, throw up_

_Wipe your shoe clean, got a routine_

"Get in, we're going to go to J&B, then home. Unless You want my home cooking" said Itachi with a grin when he saw Tenten outside gaping at them. She regained her composure and went to the back seat and slammed the door shut.

"No, I rather eat at jack's" she said and he nodded with a _thought so _and they drove off to go eat. He looked to his left and then right then he saw that Old woman from the window office coming and sped off without doing the stop. Fear was certain on his features.

_We bout to have a party (turn the music up)_

_Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt)_

_I'm lookin for a girl with a body and a sexy strut_

_Wanna get it poppin baby step right up_

_Some girls they act retarded_

_Some girls are bout it bout it_

_I'm lookin for a girl that will do whatever the fuck_

_I say everyday she be givin it up_

_Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

They drove into Jack In The Box and parked the car and headed inside with little to say and more like laughing that anything else. They went in and all was fine as they ordered and then she and Sasuke filled their sodas and went to choose to sit in the far end corner so to fool around and disturb no one around. All in the while Itachi waited for their order and hated the flirtings of those other girls.

--

--

'_A date with Neji, whee. I rather be home_' thought Sakura there was nothing wrong with it, Neji was really a handsome guy, but she felt so uncomfortable with him. She felt odd being in his car, it had all been fine and they are just going for some lunch at Jack In The Box. They slowly drove in and then he parked the car.

"Come on" he said, by the wry tone in his voice she knew he rather be home too. He was at least trying to make it be a good thing, maybe if they didn't thin it as a date, it will be nice as just two friends hanging out. "What are you going to order?"

Sakura shrugged. "Anything, im not that– well whatever comes to mind" she said as she looked away. She then stopped abruptly. "Neji?" Neji turned back to see why she stopped.

"What is it?"

"This is so uncomfortable isn't it?" he was about to nod but she didn't allow it. "I know it is, don't deny it. Let's just make it out as we're hanging out and not a date" she said, somehow to him that sounded like a good idea. But he didn't want it.

"No" he said firmly, "it's a date" she grimed at his words, it look like he almost considered it, but in the end, it all failed. He still wanted the date! He turned at his heals and she followed behind. And they were in line waiting to order as they looked away. To others they looked as if they were not even together do to others.

—

Laughing ceased before Itachi continued with his story "So I was 'bout to leave that bitch when I spotted this girl with long blond hair and im all flirting with her. When all of a sudden her stupid ass had to ask,_ are you trying to hit like on me!_" they laughed.

"And I bet you said _'no baby, im just trying to lay it on you'_" Sasuke said and they laughed again. That was what Itachi had last said before and threw a fry to Sasuke.

"Hella no! She was playing stupid, so over her shoulder I saw this red head eying me and I said, excuse me can you move, im trying to talk to_ her_" they all snickered.

"Whoo, Itachi that bite! I bet she was all like in a shock over that!" said Tenten trying to keep her laugh in.

"She should have been, that red head was so fucking fat and ugly! But her ass was like _whoa_ and I hit that!" Sasuke and Tenten gaped at their Older brother. Who was suppose to be a better example than this!.

"You tapped her fat ass?" asked Sasuke and Tenten punched him in the arm.

"Sasuke, you as mean as Itachi! Just because the girl was fat– " she was cut off by Itachis stern voice, which meant what he was about to say was_ sincere_ .

"No, Tenten, I know that being fat is nothing, there are some foxy hot fat mama's out there but this ones face was ugly. And in the end I was to horny and drunk to care. She was nice... but cried like hell when I kicked her off my bed that same night" Sasuke and Itachi both laughed and high fived each other. In -you know it!- way.

"There's nothing wrong with a girl who's a freak!" said Sasuke.

"Skinny or fat! Any girl who will suck my cock is my kinda girl!" Sasuke and Itachi had started to talk about how their girl had to be a freak and dare to do this and that to keep them Sated!

"Whatever" said Tenten clearly disgusted. Then she looked away to try and drawn away their conversation when she spotted, who she least expected to be there. Neji and Sakura. "Fuck this shit!" she said in a hiss. "Itachi, Sasuke" her eyes widen at what she saw and gaped. Sasuke was mixing some fry's with soda and to add to that put it in the hamburger as Itachi dared eat it and Sasuke threw Soda at Itachi's mouth when he almost threw up what he had just bitten.

"You Guys!" she hissed and kicked Itachi while she punched Sasuke. They were just lucky she didn't have a weapon at hand.

"What!" snapped Itachi.

—

"Im telling you! This is where the date is at" hissed Ino as she was followed by her boyfriend Shikamaru and Naruto and Hinata.

"Ok," said Naruto. "Lets go" he said rushing to the doors and opening them.

"No! Naruto you idiot!" hissed Ino as she followed and the others followed her. Great they just messed up the date. _Right?_

—

Sakura and Neji were having a way awkward moment and all seem fine when they spotted Naruto.

"Hey you guys, can we sit with you?" he asked as he signaled to the others and Sakura and Neji stood up to allow them to sit down. They looked relieve to see them and Sakura and Ino, and Hinata started chatting as did the Guys. Everything seemed fine now.

"Sorry for interrupting" apologize Ino.

"Not at all!" Said Sakura and Neji.

—

_They are here!_ Thought Tenten as she somehow looked around for a way she and her brothers can slip off without being seen by them. It was bad enough her moment of forgetting about the date was ruin, for she was witnessing the date, but now the others were there as if playing match maker and it looked like the whole crew it was all complete. They didn't need her! The spare wheel.

"Can we go" she said.

"What's wrong T" Said Itachi who thought they were having a splendid time, specially talking off girls.

"I just wanna go home" she said and her brothers nodded noticing her sadness. They stood but. "Wait! Not like that" she snapped. "We have to sneak out..." she pondered a bit and now instead off sad, her brothers thought there was something bothering her. "The back door!" she said triumphal, she looked when the others were not looking and "Now!" she said and they sprinted out.

"Ok, were next!" asked Itachi as they got into the car fast and drove off.

"The Club!" said Tenten and her brothers nodded in agreement. The Club was a great place to meet people and dance about and best off all drinks. There they could do and say stupid things and not get kicked out.

—

Tenten woke up in the middle of the night with a head ache as she went to go get an Advil and some water. But before she headed to bed she saw there was a message at the phone. She pushed the button and it said _'you have two messeges, messege one_' and played it.

'_Hey! Tenten, it's Ino, you wanna come with me, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata to spy at Neji and Sakura's Date. Meet us there if you get this messege. If you can't we'll call you later and tell you about it. Okayy bye_' Date: 5 29 Time: Twelve Thirty Beep

Then messege Two

'_Okay, so you couldn't come. Don't worry ill tell you all so we went and Naruto rushed in in the date you wouldn't believe how– '_Beep

Tenten cut the message off, not wanting to know of the date, she had no interest in it and then she erased both messages from the phone. She was off to bed, anyways Monday her brother starts school and that means she could ditch them and hang with him. She sighed as she drifted back to sleep.

Until Monday.

* * *

**Hope you liked It! So Now that you READ!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	3. The New Kid

**

* * *

**

BOOM!! It's on, bitch ninjaz we'll rock yo' dome

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! It's on, bitch ninjaz we'll rock yo' dome

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

**

* * *

**

**Tenten Likes Neji, Who recently started Dating Sakura Who eventually falls for Sasuke who They all think is Tenten's boyfriend, but because of the doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilemma Stuck with two blonds at the same time! But Itachi is just there for a laugh or so he thinks**

–

–

–

**What goes around...goes around...goes around...comes back all the way around**

**Summary**:Tenten in love with neji but neji starts dating sakura one of her friends. She feels sad that he is dating her. Then she finds out that her twin brother was kicked out of private school, not even the hayuuga and her friends knows about him. Well she seeks comfort from him and they end up thinking that their a couple, and is someone a Lil jellow! No her friend lee not! Hint: _**nejnej**_. Fraternal

Part 1: Sakuneji/ SasuTen

Part 2: nejiten/ sasusaku

* * *

No i don't own Don Naruto.. and the lyrics hook obove are not mine the BOOM thing and words are Ying Yang twins Feat Trick Daddy!

* * *

**What's Happening **

**The New Kid**

Sunday they had called her to hang out, they were all going to be at the park and have a small party for no reason in particular. Too bad she was out with her brothers again. Had breakfast at Mc Donald' s and then went to the store and bought some groceries. Then they headed to the mall and

bought school supplies for Sasuke and ate at a food stand for lunch. Finally they went home but made a mess all trying to cook at dinner and stop Itachi from doing so.

She'd ignore and forgotten her friends and her problems that day, to bad it was now Monday and it meant Itachi went back to Perfect Older Brother mode again. With the most annoying one. Knocks at the door at Five in the morning to get them up.

As they got Ready, Itachi cooked breakfast, that was not hard for him to screw up. He could cook a decent egg, sausage and bacon. Which was something he had lern as for the rest of foods he sucked at that.

"Sasuke are you set. And I don't want someone calling me that you didn't show up at school" Itachi said sternly as Sasuke groaned and grumbled something under his breath. Tenten smiled there was no way she was going to let him ditch. She needed him for her to ditch her friends.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him" Sasuke turned to her with a _What_ Look. This was suppose to be his twin! and she was sidding with their older brother. What was he!? The little brat that did not know how tro take care of himself.

"Bitch" he muttered.

"Man Whore" she said and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Hurry" he said as he finished his preparations. Washed the dishes and then they all headed outside and got into his car. He drove them to school a little to early, there was almost no one there yet and then he said his fast good bye before going to work. Sasuke followed Tenten around the campus and then Tenten asked him for his school schedule.

"So, your first class in the new building, first floor at the left, class 112" she said and then showed him and he nodded. There was none of her friends in that class, and it was the first floor so it was probably and English class.

"So were is 307" he asked and Tenten shook her head.

"Third floor to the right as well ass your fourth class." She said they went to the third floor and she showed him. Sasuke glared he didn't need a tour only to be told were and he could fnd it but then didn't want to start arguing about directions and how men think they don't need them and all that.

"Ok, so im guessing the third is P.E" he said as he just saw GYM.

"Yeah, go to the lockers and buy some clothes to change and look at the schedule to see where your P.E teacher will meet today. You have Gai!" she said in surprise. "Well guess we have the same P.E teacher at the same time. Come here and I'll pick you up so you know where to meet" Sasuke just nodded.

"Ok, Fifth and Six" he said. "Class 401 and finally 416" Tenten just nodded and made him follow her to the cafeteria area then to the far left of the school.

"I don't know what the hell they are going to call this place" she said "but here is 401 and 416 is over here" she said as she then walked back right he nodded and sighed.

"I hate school" Tenten grinned at him.

"Yeah whatever." she said and they went over to go sit at the cafeteria to talk. They were done with the 'tour' and now they had to wait for the bell to ring.

—

"Has any of you seen Tenten" asked Lee as he and Neji approached the rest of the gang. He was not there on the Saturday spy on, since he was all like its** wrong! **So they left him and Tenten had not Answered their message, not even on Sunday.

"No, she sure has not said nothing since she left Hinata's house. What if her brother did kill her or something!" said Ino all in a panic. Then Sakura pushed her head down.

"I doubt it!" she said "or it will be all over the news"

"What if it hasn't been reported and no one knows" said Hinata meekly. Sakura rolled her eyes, was it possible. Yes. Did they have a way to know for sure. No.

"But we have never met her Brother or heard of him before" said Naruto stating the obvious.

"What ever." said Nejj "im sure she'll show up, she is not one to give up fast or none of that" he said but he too was worried and then the bell rang.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru and they went on to go to their class. If Tenten was here they will not see her until P.E. and that was third class, they doubt they would see her at the brake.

—

The bell rang...

"Time to go, and no ditching class" she said sternly. Sasuke grunted in response with a 'hn' and they went on to class. She let him on his, she had second floor and so on they went on.

—

Sasuke was all bored , but glad at the fact that everyone seemed to be still asleep in the first class he gladly went unnoticed by girls. And then it got all the much interesting as he went up stairs and into his second class. He noticed her first, she had pink hair and shining green eyes and she was with a blond girl.

"Ok, class let us continue– Oh" the teacher said as she saw the boy and Sasuke handed her his schedule. She added him to the roll call list. "Um, sit next to miss Haruno" she said there was an empty seat at Sakura's left and at her right sat Ino.

Sakura looked over at him with small peeks and he catched her a couple of times. It was reading time for ten minutes and here she was acting like a stupid girl.

"Ok, finish filling out what you read on your paper and pass it up" said the teacher. Sasuke had been looking around and by the looks of it Science is his Second Class. "Today we will be finding

three partners and make this project work. We will have to share computers." Sasuke smirked when he heard the girls at his right saying -no you ask him!-

"Do you wanna be our partner" asked Sakura shyly and he looked at her with a hint of surprised and Shrugged.

"Sure" he said.

"Come get a computer as soon as you have your team" said the teacher. Sasuke stood up and got a lap top and went back to his desk where the girls are. "You're going to research a disease and then write a paper, make a power point, and finally a poster of it" Sakura and Ino blinked a couple of times and Ino raised her hand.

"Um, what's a power point?" she asked and the whole class started to mutter in agreement. The teacher slumpped her shoulders and sighed.

"None of you know what a power point is."

"A slide show" Sasuke answered and he was looking at the computer and turning it to the internet. Everyone blinked.

"Correct" said the teacher. Now find the icon that says power point and your going to make a slide show, some will have pictures and the other pictures with writing as to explain it" she said and students nodded.

"I guess we should have not asked since you seem to know" said Ino to the guy at Sakura's left.

"What's your name?" asked Sakura. Sasuke turned to them.

"Sasuke" he said and then finished with the research as he the lap top to them. They were to search mobious syndrom decease.

"Whoa! You already found it"Ino said.

"Im, Sakura" Sakura said "and this is Ino" Ino was too caught up in the net to care what the hell they were talking about till she heard her name.

"What?" she said and Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads.

"So your new?"

"Yeah"

There rest of the period they talked and had a greet time. But then it was Break and Sakura invited him to hang out with them, but he had to refuse. He promised Tenten that he's meet her at the

other side of the shcool by the boys locker room. But he just Said, im meeting my sis, they nodded and left as he left to the other side.

—

"So? How was your first to classes" Sasuke seemed to think a while at what to say.

"I have to say one boring and the other so far interesting" he said and Tenten blinked. She knew his Second class was with that science teacher that did all kind of creepy things and all projects. Sakura and Ino complained about her class.'

"How so?" Wait! Her eyes widen Sakura and Ino, what period did they have that class!? Have they seen her brother!

Sasuke shrugged. "Im not sure" he said and then Tenten was just to hope that he did not meet those two. She wanted him to be ananymus to her friends. She sighed.

"Wanna buy a snack before P.E?" she asked. Sasuke just 'Aa' and they went to go buy a pizza and some juice to drink. Then they over to sit and eat as they jocked around. Then the bell rang and they had to got to change for P.E.

"Remember meet at the track" Sasuke nodded and he went into the P.E boy's locker.

—

He looked around and a blond boy bumped into him . "Hey, watched it" Sasuke hissed in a low voice that made Naruto jump and in fear. Sasuke stood up quickly.

"Sorry man" said Naruto and then he blinked. "Who are you?" Sasuke had no emotion in his face just aloof.

"New here. Who is Maito Gai?" Naruto blinked at his question.

"Um, he's a the teachers P.E area" he said pointing to a secluded area where the P.E teachers stayed while the boys changed. Sasuke nodded and went that way. Naruto stared after him.

Sasuke knocked and was let in. Soon he was enrolled and was given P.E clothes and then was out to find his locker. Naruto eyed him , the boys locker was next to his and watched as he quickly opened the locker without difficulty and started to dump his things in and start to change.

"Hey! Naruto lets go" came Neji's voice and Shikamaru was at his side.

"Yeah" he said and went over to them.

"Who's the new kid?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto shrugged.

"But he is oddly familiar" he said and turned all turned back to look at him, but he was not there anymore,. He was gone! They swore he was just there a second ago.

— Down P.E Area

"Ok, my lovely youthful students let us all welcome our two new students" he said and pointed to the two new students. That was completely unnecessary. "Sasuke and Temari!" he said. Shikamaru shook, Temari was suddenly like transferring to all his same classes. How'd she done it? When his classes were all AP and Way advance. She isn't dumb, he guessed she'd be a CP, but more regular.

"Ok, now let us run a mile, this is for some of you to bring up your grades. So try to get a better time that your previous. GO!" Said Gai and all the student's sprinted. Tenten went up to her brother smiling. She had managed to dodge Neji and the others.

"Hey" she said. "Wait up, slow it down!"

"What" Sasuke said and they passed the first one and Gai noted it. She smiled again and knew he wanted to get the running over with it.

"Kinda reminds you of how Itachi makes us run" she said.

"Yeah, ...hey by the way is that Neji who coming here so fast with his group of friends?" Tenten looked back to see the others try to catch up to her and Lee was calling to her too. Not only that, she felt like running now.

"Um, Brother, race you!" she said as they passed again and Gai noted it again.

"Fine, your on!" he said and they sped up. There was one thing of Uchiha's they never backed away from a challenge.

—

"Is she and that new kid running together?" asked Naruto out of breath as he stopped and did the others. They were exhausted just chasing the two of them.

"I don't know, but it looks like they are racing" Said Lee pointing out the obvious. Sasuke and Tenten passed by fast and then where on their final. Finishing at four minutes leaving them with free time for P.E.

Shikamaru turned to look at Neji his face was slightly red and the anger and jealousy was abious "Troublesome," he muttered. "Why don't we just go and talk to her" Shikamaru suggested as in YES it is that simple.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Shikamaru tensed and turned around to see it was Temari...

"Gotta run, Troublesome woman!" he muttered and ran for his life.

"Come back here!" hissed Temari as she started to run faster after him.

"So," said Naruto "Anyway ... do you think it's Tenten's boyfriend...?" Neji stopped in his tracks with a stiff back and hand twitching with anger.

"Just shut up" he said in a dangerously low voice...

"You don't scare me BITCH" said Naruto like and Idiot "Wha! You want some of this you can't handle this man you cant AAAAAAH" he was all confident till Neji started to make a move to punch him and Naruto ran for his life too...

—

"How come you ran?" asked Sasuke to his sister and she shrugged.

"To tell you the truth im kinda scared to face him, or any of my friends..." she said in a low voice. Sasuke sighed and threw himself back to rest a bit.

Tenten looked on to the track as they waved at her, she waved back, today was going to be along day!

—

"You know, I didn't see Tenten all day today" said Ino as they headed for their last class.

"I think she ditched first period because Naruto said he saw her in p.e" she looked to her left and added "He says she was with this one guy"

"Whoa, maybe she's got a boo she doesn't want us to know about!" Ino said slyly.

Through out the whole conversation Hinata stayed silent. What was up with Tenten? And was she the only one that noticed Tenten's hurt when she left the Hyuga household that night? There was something wrong.

—

"Well, I did it" Tenten said happily as she got into the passenger seat of her older brothers car and Sasuke went to sit in the back.

"You did what?" asked Itachi, nut it was also more like a demand.

"I managed to avoided my friends, duh!" she said, She knew Itachi's mind was going on hentai.

"Yeah, and I learned her nick name, right Steroids" Sasuke said and Tenten threw a shoe at him that he caught.

"Don't call me that! Just because they are jealous that im better at sports than them" she kept muttering to herself.

"Ok," Itachi said Finally. "Lets go Part-eY"

"NOOOOO"

* * *

**El:::: **well that was long to descrbe the classes and the first day for Sasuke and well, Tenten wants to stay away from Neji! so Well this one was lame too, huh? PLease Review!

**Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey**

**Boom is ON , LOL**

Now Review!


	4. Tenten’Z Boo?

BOOM!! It's on, bitch ninjaz we'll rock yo' dome

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! It's on, bitch ninjaz we'll rock yo' dome

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

* * *

**Tenten Likes Neji, Who recently started Dating Sakura Who eventually falls for Sasuke who They all think is Tenten's boyfriend, but because of the doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilemma Stuck with two blonds at the same time! But Itachi is just there for a laugh or so he thinks**

–

–

–

**What goes around...goes around...goes around...comes back all the way around**

**Dont Own Naruto Or Lyrics Above!**

**Summary**: tenten in love with neji but neji starts dating sakura one of her friends. She feels sad that he is dating her. Then she finds out that her twin brother was kicked out of private school, not even the hayuuga and her friends knows about him. Well she seeks comfort from him and they end up thinking that their a couple, and is someone a Lil jellow! No her friend lee not! Hint: _**nejnej**_. Fraternal

Part 1: SakuNeji(Friends) / SasuTen (Bro and Sis)

Part 2: NejiTen/ SasuSaku

**What's Happening **

**Tenten'z Boo?**

A Week!

She had manage to avoid her friends for a WEEK!

Best of all she had manage to Avoid Hyuga Neji For a WEEK!

But today, Friday, was a whole different story.

"TENTEN!"

"Hey Kimiko wazz up" Tenten greeted. "...And Myra"

Myra gave a girlish giggle while Kimiko talked "Hey who's the cutie...wait Sasuke? Is that you"

"Duh" Sasuke said and Kimiko pinched his cheek.

"You've grown up, but still your so immature huh!"

"And your still a pain to my cheek" Sasuke retorted rubbing his cheek.

"So anyways Tenten, they cut our girls soccer team! They said there was not going to be a season this year!" Kimiko and Myra pouted.

"What!" said Tenten "That can't be! With been the Team supreme for the last two years we ROCK! Dammit. Our girls team is better than the boys."

"Yeah" the other two girls added in Unison.

"But that's just the bad news" said Myra "Gai Sensei was so, so, so please and glad to add us to the boys team!" she said and then looked at Kimiko unsure.

"What's the catch" Tenten said.

"Well, ... hehe, we had to convince Lee to tell him to let us in and well...he wants a Date with ...hahahe, ...you know" Tenten eyes widen the other two girls were Nervous and Sasuke was confused.

"Don't tell me" Tenten said hopelessly.

"Yep, Haruno Sakura" Sasuke's eyes widen, but held his tongue in protest. He liked her already, but he wasn't about to voice that.

* * *

At Lunch Break

* * *

"WHAT!!!!" was the ear pircing screach heard all over the school from one pissed off and unwilling pink haired girl. "I wont date Lee!" she said as she sat back down on her chair. "Besides im dating Neji" Sakura said and Neji looked at her with a raised brow. 

They weren't dating anymore but by the look in her eye it told him that she wanted him to pretend to still be dating. Besides this is the first time Tenten is back. And she brought along that spiky raven haired guy. But for now he will play as Sakura's Datinng Buddy.

"Please Sakura, just one, is for me to be on the boys team." Tenten continued to beg and reason with her.

"Maybe you should first tell us where you've been this week" said both Naruto and Ino at the same time. First Sakura was Ino's Bests friend, she'd die for Sakura, and to Naruto Sakura was like the sister he never had, she was one of his first friends.

"Babysitting, and that is not the point" Sasuke glared at her, she wasn't just 'babysitting' him, she was hiding from Neji who was the Hyuga and he just found out that he and Sakura are dating. Dammit! "Please Sakura"

"No, Lee takes things personally"

"Come on double T lets go, I got an Idea" Sasuke said, he in deed have an Idea.

"Sasuke! Shut up, I wanna be on the team and your ideas leave to trouble" she yelled at him.

"This one is brilliant" he retorted.

"That's what you said the last time!"

"Umm, Tenten, who is he?" asked Naruto who was confused.

"He's my b– " she was cut off.

"SAKURA!" it was Lee.

"Oh my god Tenten what have you done, oh no, Lee is so disgustingly obsessive!" Sakura was so mortified as Lee yelled love words and poetry.

"Sorry" Tenten said.

"OH YOUR YOUTHFULNESS OF A SPRING FLOWER"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay Sasuke, lets go we'll go with your idea" she said then Muttered "Can't be any worst that this" and she dragged Sasuke away who seemed pissed off and disgusted not to mention ready to kill.

But Tenten Ignore it.

* * *

**After School**

* * *

"See, that is her boyfriend, Sasuke Is Tenten's boyfriend" said Ino as she walked beside Sakura and Hinata. Sakura felt jealous envious and mad at the same time that the guy she liked was someone elses. But now he also though she was dating Neji. Damn!! 

"Yeah" said Sakura.

**AAA Kill Me This Sucks Big Time!!** yelled inner Sakura wile pulling her hair.

"I Can't believe it!" Said Hinata. "I always thought– " Hinata immediately shut her mouth from revealing what she knew. Being quiet has it's perks in life, you know more things than the ones that gossip around do.

**The guys joined them.**

"Hey" they said and the girls smiled.

"So you guys like Tenten's boyfriend?" Said Ino and Neji glare.

"We don't know if he's her boyfriend!" he said as a matter of fact.

"Well, she said 'b-' then was cut off! It was with a B what's to say it wasn't for boyfriend!" she retorted over and over as she talked immensely.

Just then Temari bumped into Shikamaru slipping a note in his hand and giving him a peck on the cheek. She was not shy.

And if she likes you, you'll be the first to know.

And she made it very clear to Shikamaru.

He looked at the note.

It read.

'_Don't flinch sexy, I know you want me the way I want you' _

didn't she get it!? He was a taken man!

* * *

**At The Uchiha Mansion**

* * *

"Im Telling you Sasuke! This won't work" Tenten mutter to her twin as they peeked in to the living room where their older brother was. 

"Trust me it will!" Sasuke retorted back.

"Don't be an Idiot! You think Lee will fall for that!"

"He's the idiot not me, and yes!"

"Fine, he is, but I doudt he do it freely"

"Hey work with me, I know how to do this"

"No what you know is how to get on his nerves."

"Shut up and just do what I told you!"

"Fine"

Itachi was confussed at what they were talking about, he acted like he couldn't hear them, but come on they were arguing youd have to be deaf not to hear them.

The twins came to stand right in front of him, innocent looks on their faces.

"Itachi-nii-san!" they chorused sweetly "Can you do us a favor?" they siad and Itachi rose a brow, this was not only weird but down right creepy.

"Depends, what?"

"Can you like put on this pink wig and pretend to my friend Sakura, you know her and met her!" Tenten said. (well maybe just saw her from afar when she pointed out her friends when it was parent student night and he came)

"Yeah and wear this dress, pretend to be her and go out with that Rock Lee boy" Sasuke siad as he showed the dress to Itachi.

"Please" Itachi looked at them skeptically and down right mortified.

"Say what?"

* * *

HAHAHAHA Itachi and Lee on a date--- Not! 

Itachi in a wig with a dress on a date with Lee! LOL

Well,let us give you a preview!

Preview:::::**Itachi's Homo–Tranz Date:::::**

_"MY LOVELY SAKURA IM HERE!!!" Lee announced, he was a minute early! Dammit. Tenten shoved the real Sakura back inside and closed the door on her face as Fake Sakura (Itachi) ran to Lee and then body slammed him to the ground._

_"Hey Lee, lets go have some fun!" Sasuke and Tenten cringed at the voice that Itachi made and then Lee was like in a daze._

_"Ok, I'll go after them" said Sasuke, they had to make sure that Itachi didn't blow it up._

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Itachi’s Homo–Tranz Date

BOOM!! It's on, bitch ninjaz we'll rock yo' dome

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! It's on, bitch ninjaz we'll rock yo' dome

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

**

* * *

**

**Tenten Likes Neji, Who recently started Dating Sakura Who eventually falls for Sasuke who They all think is Tenten's boyfriend, but because of the doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilemma Stuck with two blonds at the same time! But Itachi is just there for a laugh or so he thinks**

–

–

–

**What goes around...goes around...goes around...comes back all the way around**

**Dont Own Naruto Or Lyrics Above!**

**Part 1:** SakuNeji (Friends)/ SasuTen (Bro and Sis)

**Part 2**: NejiTen/ SasuSaku

**El::** HEY waz up, yeah...so hope you liking the story...

**Cel::** Let's just write.

**El:** Fine...

**What's Happening **

**Itachi's Homo–Tranz Date**

"Aww, you look great Itachi!" said Tenten as they finished him off.

"Yeah, but he looks nothing like a girl" said Sasuke, he knew any straight male can tell Itachi is not a girl.

"Well, he is taller than Sakura" Tenten said as she pointed out the differences.

"Way" Sasuke contradicted.

"He has no breasts and the fake one's look well...fake"

"Really Fake."

"And he doesn't have the Female curves."

"Male"

"And his feet don't look well in the stilettos, he's braking mom's shoes"

"Disgusting"

"And to fisnish it, He looks nothing like a Girl!!!"

"Nope, not even with his own long hair"

"Will you shut up Sasuke! This was your Idea"

"Hey you went with it!"

"Both of you shut up!"

Sasuke and Tenten turned back to look at Itachi with horrified expression. Itachi trying to sound like a girl was not...well the bests voice ever...it was terrifying like nails going down a chalk board...

"Can you please never do that again" both twins muttered.

"Sorry" said Itachi in his normal voice.

* * *

**School Track**

"Umm, hi Lee!" chirped Tenten as she neared him and then scratched the back of her head as she looked at him stretch.

"Yes, youthful, Tenten. How can I be of service to you my dear friend?" he asked politely as he stood up and grinned at her almost making her blind.

"Are you sure you wanna go on a date with Sakura? Can't you do this for me and get me and my girls in the soccer team?" she asked shyly and then backed away when...

"NOO! I MUST HOLD MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOMS HAND! I WONT DO IT 'TILL I CAN SAY I WENT ON A DATE WITH MISS HARUNO SAKURA!" he wailed that made Tenten's head twirl and her ears ring.

"Okay, okay..." she said baking away more . "YOU CAN PICK HER UP AT SIX!" she said as she ran away from him and Lee then did a pose as she feared and started shouting in happiness. Her friend was sure weird!

* * *

**5:56**

* * *

Knock 

Knock

"Umm, hi" said Sakura as she saw Sasuke, another –what was it guy, but dressed like woman?– and her friend Tenten and she frowned. Was Sasuke really her boyfriend? Why are they here... to tell her and rub it in her face that Tenten has Sasuke as a boyfriend!.

"Okay Sakura! Sasuke had a great plan and well, this is Lee's Date pretending to be you...well what do you think?" Tenten said.

"What?" Sakura said dumbly.

"Well I thought we should tell you, cause well, Lee will think you went out with him" she said unsurely. Sakura blinked then started to laugh.

"Who the hell, who's idea was it to do this?" she asked.

"Sasuke's" both Tenten and Itachi responded.

"Oh" Sakura said shocked...

"MY LOVELY SAKURA IM HERE!!!" Lee announced, he was a minute early! Dammit. Tenten shoved the real Sakura back inside and closed the door on her face as Fake Sakura (Itachi) ran to Lee and then body slammed him to the ground.

"Hey Lee, lets go have some fun!" Sasuke and Tenten cringed at the voice that Itachi made and then Lee was like in a daze.

"Ok, I'll go after them" said Sasuke, they had to make sure that Itachi didn't blow it up.

"Okay, I'll reassure Sakura and catch up!" she said and they split.

* * *

**Text Messeges **/ _thought_

* * *

**Outside**

Sasuke sat next to the plants that covered the bottom part of the glass walls of the restaurant. Who knew that Lee would take Itachi— I mean Fake Sakura to **Home Town Buffet!**

* * *

**Inside**

"So, let me tell you, Sakura, your so beautiful. I will shout it to the world" Lee was just still seeing white lights and couldn't see that clear.

"..Yeah.." Itachi said in -that voice- and then he threw his drink over at Lee and wetted his green Tight jeans. "Woops I am so sorry! Lee let me help you!" he spilled more "Im so, so sorry, I don't know why I'm being so clumsy!" Lee just smiled as he quit using the Nanking to dry himself and headed for the bathroom saying...

"Don't worry, my love, I will fix this!" he said and ran to the bathroom where Gai was with his cell phone to text him words.

"Lee!" he said.

"Need new pants fast!" Lee shirked and...

"Wham!" Gai did this weird thing swung his hip and a new pair of green tight jeans was there awaiting to be worn by Lee.

"Thank you GAI!" Lee said tearfully as he slipped his wet pants off and got the new once on.

* * *

**Texting**

* * *

**Okay I Spilled The Drink Now What!**

Itachi Glared out the window, where he knew his little brother was.

**Hehehe Ask him to buy you a drink**

Sasuke snickered and Itachi fumed, he nearly killed his sidekick.

**Not Funny!**

**FINE! Eat your toe nails like when u were small!**

* * *

Itachi blinked, could he still do that? When he was small he was able to bring his foot up to his mouth and bite off his nails, they were black cause he painted them but he chased Sasuke like that telling him that they were rotten. 

Lee then came, much better and vision un-blurred, did he add gel to his hair? Whatever...what the hell was that smell.

"What the hell is that smell!" Itachi voiced out carefully making it sound girly.

"It's me baby, ya like" said Lee with that lust filled black eyes. Itachi shoved his face away and brought up his foot. With the stiletto!

"You like my foot, it looks so sexy, huh?" He said as the foot was right in front of Lee's face as he eyed it unsurely with a blush on his face.

**

* * *

**

**HaHAHAHAHA!** (Sasuke was laughing his head off!)

**Shut UP! Trying to work my magic! **(Itachi could see him in the window)

* * *

"Ummm," Lee said coming out of his daze. "It's lovely...?" Itachi glared. 

"Lovely! What do you mean lovely! Don't you like it!" Itachi crossed his arms and then felt awkward when he felt the fake boobs, he still couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Yeah, I love it...?" Itachi glared, Lee was sounding unsure and confuse.

"Lick it" he said firmly-still using that voice!–

"What?" Lee said turning to look at 'her'

"I SAID LICK IT DAMMIT LICK IT NOW!!!"

Gulp.

* * *

**Outside**

"Hey was happening?" asked Tenten as she came to join her twin brother.

"Nothing much, except for the fact Itachi just yelled at Lee to lick his feet" Sasuke said pretty bluntly. That made Tenten's eyes to widen.

"WHAT!" she said in disbelief and turned back to see Lee hesitating in Liking Fake Sakura's foot and then sucking it. Itachi looked like he was enjoying seeing the disgust in Lee's face.

**ITACHI!**

* * *

**Huh? Who?**

**Me Double T!**

**Hey!**

**Make him stop! This is depending in my soccer TEAM DAMMIT**

**Fine!**

* * *

_While..._

**Master Gai I Licked Her Feet and they were delicious!**

**GO LEE ! GO LEE WHOOP Whoop!**

**Thank YOU!**

* * *

**Inside**

Just then they ordered and Itachi ate like he always ate which made Sasuke and Tenten to gap at him, he was having fun in there. Lee was Having fun too! This was not part of the plan!

"Oh, I Have a surprise for you!" Lee said as he stood up.

_I so wanna go home NOW! The shoes are killing me! And this thong riding up in my ass! Whose idea was it for me to wear a thong! Im an uchiha -sighs- it was My Idea! WHAAA_ Itachi kept fidgeting around the chair.

* * *

_What's wrong with him? _Both Sasuke and Tenten Thought as they saw Itachi try to reach at his ass and pull..._the thong_! They thought in a -_No duh_.- they told him not to wear it, but he did! NO not only that he Insisted on wearing IT!

* * *

Lee got the microphone and ring from Gai and Headed to stand on the chair he had sat at, he saw Sakura (Itachi) look at him confused and horrified. 

"What are you doing! Get down!" Itachi said -gwad in that voice!– and Lee just grinned.

"This is your surprise!" he said and music started to play.

"Ain't another woman that can take your spot my-

If I wrote you a symphony, 

Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)

If I told you you were beautiful

Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)

Well, baby I've been around the world

But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)

This ring here represents my heart"

"Baby Girl, hear and now I ask you to marry me I know we are in High school and all but I love you!"

Itachi was wincing and everyone around had their ears covered, when Lee sang he sounded like someone running their nails on a chalk board! Itachi stood up and headed toward him.

"Never!" he said and Bitched slapped him off the bar stool. With that he ran, Sasuke had already started the car, well, just as Lee hit his fifth note and Tenten Texted him to leave, run and save their ears.

"Wait MY LOVE!"

"SASUKE!" both Itachi and TenTen said as they saw Lee coming, just then Sasuke hit the gas, backed up and some people almost got ran over, a dog unfortunately didn't make it, R.I.P puppy. and then they turned a sharp left and then crossed a red light without getting hit– Sasuke was lucky like that— and the rest of the way was no picnic but they made it home.

"Phew" they all said as they let out their breath. Finally the date was over.

Itachi then grinned and hugged Sasuke as he whispered in Sasuke's Ear.

"Remind me never ever to go to another Homo-traz Date again! Especially with a THONG!"

"I don't think you'll ever have to..." Mumbled both Sasuke and Tenten.

* * *

Whoo, that's finished...

Well that went well

I say there wont be another date between these two...

** Please Review!**


	6. Boys and Girls Wind It Up

**BOOM!! It's on, bitch ninjaz we'll rock yo' dome**

**BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)**

**BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)**

**BOOM!! It's on, bitch ninjaz we'll rock yo' dome**

**BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)**

**BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)**

* * *

Tenten Likes Neji, Who recently started Dating Sakura Who eventually falls for Sasuke who They all think is Tenten's boyfriend, but because of the doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilemma Stuck with two blonds at the same time! But Itachi is just there for a laugh or so he thinks 

–

–

–

**What goes around...goes around...goes around...comes back all the way around**

**

* * *

**

**::(0)::ThankYou's ::(0)::**

**AneverendingDreamer**(sorry about my bad grammar, im bad at it, no matter how hard I try I always misspell... but slang is fun to use! Thanks for the Review! )

**Kawaii Kyuubi-chan** (I don't know, I kinda just decided that they would cause they grew up like that...thanks for the review!)

**MarMar17**(im glad you loving it! Thanks for the review!)

**Phoenix Hollowell** (Yep! Thanks for the REview)

**Torture Cat** (Yeah! Thanks for the Review!)

**Kishiko-chan** (Here's the up-date! Thanks for the Review!)

**

* * *

**

**I Don't own Naruto Or Lyrics Above...**

Sorry for the late up-date, but it seems like im slow in this story! but hope you enjoy this Chapter too!!

**What's Happening **

**Boys and Girls Wind It Up**

"Okay I Know it's Saturday and all you wanna be home and all, but there is practice!" announced coach Kakashi, Next to him Gai who hip bumped Kakashi and Kakashi landed on the grass ungracefully.

"Let your youthfulness shine and lets run" Gai announced in a shout as Kakashi stood to push him away.

"Yeah, but that is not the only thing we are here to discuss! A couple of girls are joining the Team!" the boys groaned. Lee was looking way too happy though, he seemed to be spaced out to even care, all he kept thinking about was on how he licked _**'**Sakura's**'**_foot! LOL crazy...

"It's Tenten, Myra, and Kimiko" said Kakashi and then the guys cheered. Then one that had his eye on Tenten too, said.

"Yeah, we get steroids Chick!" said Andrew. He was quite good looking, but not like the Uchiha brothers. And for Tenten's sake a Hyuga Neji... Anyway He has flaming red hair and green rimmed aqua marine eye color, depending on his mood, Green, mad, Blueish, calm. "She's cool" he said and his friends nodded in agreement.

"She's better than Lee!" Said Blake, he had purple hair and blue dark eyes. He is one of Andrew's friends. Adam, another friend, rolled his eyes. They are the playboys of the school.

"Okay so if you like, we can start our training" Everyone nodded with a 'right'

"Okay everyone will run six miles before we start on six hundred pushup's jumping jacks and sit ups, now, NOW!" yelled Gai. The girls whimpered at that, they had to train like this at EVERY practice...boys team sucked!

The running commenced.

"This will be good for health! Fitness! And ...and" Kimiko sighed.

"Sore muscles!" cried Myra.

"Suck it up girls! Come on we can handle this" Tenten said with encouragement and they passed the first lap without noticing,.

"Easy for you to say! You're brother tend's to take you on morning runs!" snapped Kimiko.

"So!" said Tenten.

They sucked it up and ran.

* * *

"Where are you're brothers?" asked Myra as she, Kimiko and Tenten lay exhausted in the ground. They all groaned when they tried to move. 

"I don't know, but when they is here I'll beat the shit out of them both..ouch ou... maybe later..." Tenten sighed and then all three girls jumped with a gasp when a shadow loomed over each of them.

"Can we help you!?" snapped Kimiko and Andrew and his gang chuckled.

"Yeah, Tenten can... by going out with me" He said with an arrogant smirk.

"Dream on Buddy!" said Kimiko and Tenten. "No way! Go find your self another bitch, I bite but never put out" Tenten threw him the soccer ball to his face.

"Bitch! Im only asking for a date! Not your ass!" he snapped. "One Stupid Date!"

"Stupid?" inquired Tenten.

"Umm, uh" how did this girl get him tongue twisted? He's a professional player, but unfortunatelly she wasn't playing the game, so he couldn't play her.

**Beep**

**Beep**

"Finally!" said all three girls as they went over to Tenten's brother's car. Walking carefully towards it.

"Hey wait up!" said Andrew, as he Blake and Adam followed the girls. He wasn't about to let those girls get away just like that.

"'tachi!" cried Tenten

"What!" snapped Itachi as he got out of the car. Tenten just pointed to the guys and Itachi cracked his knuckles and his neck as he walked over to the boys. They guys were immediately intimidate.

"Yo, got a prob with my sis?" asked Itachi in that cool calm voice of his that made the guys scare and hide behind Andrew, their leader.

"No man, I was just– ." Itachi cut him off

"What, harrazing her, you want me to beat the shit outta ya? Huh? Homie?"

"No, no!" said Blake pulling at Andrew and at Adam. "we are just gonna go..."

"Keep yo distance or else" Itachi threatened.

"Or else what?" Blake and Adam stared at Andrew wide eyed. he was pushing it! pushing It!!

"AAAH!" he yelled when a shoe slapped him across the cheeks, he got shoe slapped"Next time my foot will go up yo ass!" Itachi said "Never question me!" and he headed back to the car and Sasuke was in the driver seat, Tenten, Kimiko, and Myra in the back Whining to Sasuke. Itachi sighed and got in the passenger seat.

"Let's go home NOW!" cried all the girls.

"Fo sure" Sasuke said under his breath as he started the car. Itachi was teaching him how to drive '**_properly_**' BAH! Sasuke was an _excellent _driver!

The car wheels scratched and Sasuke backed up a bit hitting an old lady and sending her flying 'aah'...but he didn't notice...then hit the gas and went forward killing a cat and there was the cry of a little girl. The car then turned a sharp left that had everyone in the car except Sasuke at the edge of their seats.

"Slow down Sasuke!" said Itachi, when Sasuke drove it was as if they were going on the free way.

"Why, im only going at thirty-five. the speed limit. Tch" Sasuke snapped and turned down the left then to the second lane and then to the other left and then he was going straight again. "It's all good" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah well it seems like you going at ninety!" snapped Tenten. Itachi looked at the thing and Sasuke was going at the speed limit.

"Whatever" Sasuke said and passed the light before it turned red and then cut in on two other cars that started to honk and then he did another cut in and there was a yell of _'watch It_!' and '_Pinche stupido culero_!' Sasuke was offended and rolled down the window.

There was a loud BOOM! And CRASH and flames "Oh look who is the one who has to watch it! And who the hell are you calling a stupid muther fucker! Culero!" while Sasuke had his face out the window and yelling the car was still going and everyone inside was watching as it was their car went to the other lane where cars are coming the opposite...

"SASUKE!" they yelled in panick.

Sasuke got his head back in and turned the stiring wheel to the right "what?" he asked in a calm voice as there was a low BEEP BEEP the car missing them completely and Sasuke glared out again. "Was that directed at me!" he snapped and the he turned the stirring wheel to the left and took a sharp turn to the corner and everyone screamed.

"SASUKE KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" snapped Tenten.

"YEAH!!" Kimiko and Myra agreed. Itachi just kept looking out as a car was about to hit them, Sasuke turned them to the other side and the car once again it completely missed them as Sasuke started to argue with Tenten.

"Yo, got a problem with my driving sis!!" he said and then reached out and turned them to another right corner as the crossed the went on a red light and didn't get hit -remember Sasuke is lucky like that-

"YES! You're looking over here when your eyes should be in the road! LOOK OUT!" Tenten said horror in her eyes as there was no way to swerve around this huge truck.

"Hahahahaha," said Sasuke sarcastically "don't make me laugh!" he said as he turned to sit back on his seat properly and turned them to the right, drove over two lawns (even their neighbors) and perfectly park the car with a screach and he made it come in sideways..."Well, we're here" he said as if nothing had happened.

He got out and left to his room... "That boy is never driving again!" said Itachi as he got out and slammed the car door. He was practacally shaking.

"Oh my got he Killed a FLY!" said Myra as she looked at the front window there was a smached fly on the window...

"Let's hope that is the only thing he killed.." said Kimiko.

They were all pretty much still shaken up.

* * *

**At The Burger Joint**

"Did you call Tenten today?" asked Ino to Sakura.

"Nope, haven't seen her since last time that she had this guy dressed up to look like me and go out with Lee" Sakura sighed "I really hope Lee doesn't do anything on Monday" Sakura covered her face in her arms.

"...troublesome" said Shikamaru, this was suppose to be his date with his girlfriend, but she was to busy contemplating her BFF.

"Neji and me came to the conclusion that we will pretend to date still, for some reason...he didn't want to call it off." Sakura shrugged. "It's not like..." '_Okay! I already like Sasuke, A LOT! And He's probobly Tenten's Boyfriend...' _Sakura sghook her head '_why doesn't a side of me want to believe it...'_

"There, there Sakura! Everything will be alright, even if you don't like Neji that way...it's just friends helping each other out"

"Yeah, guess your right"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes... he got it that his girlfriend still needed to socialize with her friends but what about him. He feels so invisible, she ignores him so much... he sighed as he stood up. Ino wont notice him gone for a while now would she?

He walked to order something and he immediately regretted leaving his girlfriends side. "He Sexy, what bring s you here"

"Nothing...I was just"

"Just about to ask me out"

"Temari! Stop putting words in my mouth, letters in my locker, bumping into me! And stop stalking" he snapped at her and left. Temari was a bit hurt...how could she ever loose a guy like him to that pig face Ino? Who doesn't care for him,, when she wants to treasure him with attention...why would he choose her.

"Are you really happy with her Shikamaru" Shikamaru stopped abruptly at that then kept walking._ 'I'll get an answer out of you...'_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Andrew--** some guy I used to like. Now just a guy friend. 

**Blake**-- He's one of my own Characters. Made up. Attitude of one of my best guy friends.

**Adam**-- He's also one of my made up characters.

* * *

Yeah, let's leave it at that. So hope you are all still loving the story! I think I should start writting the next chapter! Please Review and tell me what you thought!! 


	7. That’s The Idea

BOOM!! It's on, bitch ninjaz we'll rock yo' dome

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! It's on, bitch ninjaz we'll rock yo' dome

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin'? (WHAT?!)

**

* * *

**

**Tenten Likes Neji, Who recently started Dating Sakura Who eventually falls for Sasuke who They all think is Tenten's boyfriend, but because of the doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilemma Stuck with two blonds at the same time! But Itachi is just there for a laugh or so he thinks**

–

–

–

What goes around...goes around...goes around...comes back all the way around

**Summary**: tenten in love with neji but neji starts dating sakura one of her friends. She feels sad that he is dating her. Then she finds out that her twin brother was kicked out of private school, not even the hayuuga and her friends knows about him. Well she seeks comfort from him and they end up thinking that their a couple, and is someone a Lil jellow! No her friend lee not! Hint: _**nejnej**_.

**::(0)::** Thank You's **::(0)::**

nejitenten4eva (LOL, I try when I can, got to think about how to at least get Tenten to talk to Neji...any who, thanks for the review!!)

Kawaii Kyuubi-chan (Yeah, I like her...but I she'll end up with someone else. Better!! Thanks for the review!! )

xroyal.momonessx (yep. They do! Im glad you like it! Thanks for Reviewing.)

**

* * *

**

I Don't own Naruto Or Lyrics Above.. well didn't take me long to up-date this time, Enjoy and please Review!

**What's Happening **

**That's The Idea**

_P.E Class::: Monday_

"So what your saying Neji, is that you want to befriend Tenten's _boyfriend_?" Neji rolled his eyes as Naruto asked this already for the tenth time this period.

"Not befriend him duffes, pry answers from him and he's not Tenten's boyfriend!" Neji snapped.

"So by prying answer's you mean beat the crap out of him until he talks?" Naruto inquired.

"NO!" Neji sighed "where is he anyway's. who cares I'll talk to him in math class"

* * *

**With Tenten And Sasuke**

"So, what other class do you have Neji for?" asked Tenten.

"Math, next period" Sasuke turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"No reaso- er, ok, fine, I want you to get answers on him on who he likes! He can't really like Sakura" Sasuke frowned. '_But those Sakura like him...'_

"Okay, I can do that, kinda creepy ...me talking to a guy I don't know ...but alright" Sasuke got in his line.

"Thanks Bro" Tenten said and she stood behind him in line. She darted her eyes to Neji who's line is the first one.

* * *

The rest of the class joined as a bell rang and a whistle rang through the air "Okay everyone get in your lines and be ready for roll call!" snapped their P.E Teacher Gai.

* * *

**Fourth Period: Math**

Sasuke was taking his sweet time getting to class, no rushing, he'd get there in time – he's lucky like that— on the other hand Hyuga Neji was a very impatient candidate.

"Where the fuck is Uchiha!" he said and Shikamaru who sat beside him sighed.

"Troublesome" he muttered and then Temari entered the class room and she walked over and put a note in his desk in front of him and Shikamaru thought on riping it, but instead found himself opening it and see what she has to say...

'_We have to talk! I know your not happy, is about time you came to me sexy!'_

Shikamaru's eyes dropped down as he crumpled the paper and threw it over to the trash can. What the hell is she thingking, he still very much loves Ino, but he...he's feeling so ignored, and now he

wants Temari's words of how much she likes him. Only if it were Ino telling him this... should he go...or should he not. ...?

Just then walked in a very calm and cool locking Uchiha and he sat down in his seat in front of Neji and Shikamaru sat to Neji's right, while Hinata sat next to Sasuke. She looked at the Uchiha up and

down and decided that she wanted to get some answers out of Sasuke... like what is his relationship with Tenten... But she'll wait to see, beside's she knows neji is jealous, she can see it. He is her cousin, she knows him. **(Man, beware the quiet people! Im telling you, beware them!)**

"Uchiha" said Neji.

"Hyuga" Sasuke rose a brow and smirked "gotta problem?" Sasuke was confused, he wasn't sure how to talk to Neji and the Hyuga was already talking to him and that left him surprised, but hey this worked.

"No, no problems..." he smirked to match Sasuke, "so, how l– " He was cut off.

"Okay class, let's begin, partner up!" Neji was about to tell Sasuke that they would be partners but Hinata beat him to it.

"D-do you wanna p-partner up S-sasuke?" Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Hinata, she was so shy!

"Sure, why not" he said trying to watch his language. Hinata looked like one of those inside girls that never been out in the street.

'_Crap!'_ Thought Neii bitterly. Hinata on the other hand was on top of things, she knew that Neji wanted to talk to Sasuke, but she was not going to allow it, and she knew that Sasuke wanted some things answered as well, so they will have to do a trade off of answers.

Hinata let her pencil drop and fall. "Opps, sorry" she said.

"It's alright, I'll get it" Sasuke said as he leaned in and bent down to get it.

"Sasuke, listen, meet me out in lunch for answers" she whispered in Sasuke's ear as he was coming back up. He turned to face the said Shy girl and eyed her.

"You know something I don't?" he asked silently with a raised brow.

"Yes, and I'll tell you anything you wanna know, if you tell me wazz up as well" Sasuke smirked at the girl before him. Shy and innocent up front, spunky and evil out the back, nice combo here. He likes her already.

"You got yo self a deal home girl" Sasuke said and Neji looked at them as they shook hands. He knew that Hinata was already with that Baka naruto, so there was nothing to worry about. But what was this deal his cousin is making and since when does The Sweet Hyuga Hinata make deals? What the hell is up... is almost of there is something that the world is hiding from him and he's not liking it one bit.

"Troublesome, is it just me or is there something that we don't know?" asked Shikamaru. Neji turned to him and raised a brow.

"What do you mean Nara?"

"Nothing" he said. "I've just decided to accept and invitation of Temari's for lunch, tell Ino im somewhere else. I doubt she'll care or ask either way" Neji nodded, there was certainly something here that was a miss. Like there is a whole different story to all this and it all started the night he asked Haruno out...

'_Is this fate playing against me'_ thought Neji and then started on his math problems. With the help off his partner the Nara-genius, he ended in time and finished his homework. He kept glancing up at the Uchiha and his cousin. He swore that they looked like they knew something he didn't

That just irked the shit out of him!

* * *

**Lunch**

Sasuke stayed behind as the class emptied putting his things away slowly as did the Hyuga girl. Neji turned and saw this. "Hurry Hinata, it's luch time!" he snapped and she smiled up at him and with her hand shooed him away.

"I'll catch up with you, I have to ask the teacher something" she said and turned to Kurenai and raised a brow at Hinata.

"Fine" said Neji and left reluctantly with an uneasy fealing that this thing involved him.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Umm, nothing really, can me and Sasuke talk here in privacy for some time?" she asked and the teacher raised a brow.

"I can't leave you here alone, your allowed to talk though. I'll just be eating my luch at my desk, you can eat yours here to" Kurenai said and the two ravens nodded.

"Thanks" they both said and then they turned to face each other with seriousness.

"Ladies first Sasuke, so tell me. What is yours and Tenten's relationship..."She demanded more than asked and Sasuke sighed. Could no one tell that they are related and are twins... apparently not since Tenten oddly had brown hair and brown eyes. That was just because of their mom side of the family, she has does genes from their grampa.

"She's my twin sister...fraternal" Sasuke responded and Hinata's eyes widen. She was expecting something like siblings or just friends, not FRATERNAL TWINS!

"That's some _'ahem_' Something" she said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"My turn. What is really going on between Hyuga and Sakura?" Hinata smirked. She was kinda hoping it would go like that.

"Well, as far as I know, they are dating...though I think its fake..." she said "I can have a straight answer out of Ino if that is not good enough"

"Nah is good... something tells me that this is a big mess, and there is a key to solving it all in the end." Sasuke shook his head. "That makes no sense... how come you can't tell that me and Tenten are brother and sister, we do have the same last name"

"You do?" asked Hinata. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Duh!"

"Yeah, well, that's the problem, we always thought that Tenten didn't have a last name, she never writes it. Nor do they use it. In P.E they said they call her _steroids_ instead of her last name, in class is just Tenten" Sasuke chuckled.

"Steroids. That shit still funny" he laughed a bit more and so did Hinata.

"Guess it is..." Then she looked down and back up at Sasuke. "Okay you and Tenten are siblings, Neji and Sakura don't seem serious, Sakura doesn't like Neji I know that for a fact...maybe we can keep this secret and share stuff with each other. This could turn out funny" said Hinata with a mischievous look.

Sasuke matched it with a more evil one. "Im liking your way of thinking here Hinata, but what do I report to Tenten, she wanted me to pry out answers from the Neji" Hinata seemed to brightened at that.

"Then tell her bits, I don't think she'll expect Neji to talk all at once, and this is new too... Tenten does love Neji doesn't she"

"Love stricken to the heart" Sasuke said. "Pathetic"

"Hey, love always makes you a fool, but let's get it bitchy shall we Sasuke. And I think we better be careful,... Naruto finding out wont be good. He's loud and can't keep secrets." She muttered the last part.

"Your blond boyfriend? Nah, he can actually come in handy on some shit" Sasuke chuckled more. Hinata did too. Kurenai who was trying to hear what the hell they were saying rolled her eyes when they started to laugh as if they know a deep dark secret.

"So, this is what you do.." Hinata whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"That's the idea!" Sasuke said as he got up. The bell rang just then and they threw their remainder lunch away which was most of it since they had just taken a bite here and there and a sips here and there.

* * *

**After school **

"Temari..." said Shikamaru. Temari smiled at him and went over to him.

"You came!" she said happily, "You actually came!" He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so maybe im not that happy with Ino, but I still Love her... I can't make that disapear no matter how much she ignores me" Temari swallowed her pride and heart. Maybe she could be a friend to him... something... why doesn't anybody like her. No boy looks at ther twice, but he did..

"So why did you come" she snapped at him with a glare.

"Well it wasn't to brake your heart, I need a favour..." Temari raised a brow. This was new...

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Tenten ran over to her twin and latched on him from behind and Sasuke sighed. Unknown to them some eyes were watching them, green and pearly white...

"What did you find out!?" Tenten urged as Sasuke pulled her off and continued walking.

"About what, that Neji and Sakura are going out, but it doesn't seem serious. Or that they've never kissed cause he a coward...or.. No that's preaty much all"

"Wow, bro, when you get Info, you get it a little personal._ Kissing_?" She inquired. Sasuke shook his head.

"You either want the Info or not, simple as that sis" Sasuke said until they reached the car and they went in. Sasuke on the back this time, Itachi and Tenten forbid him to even sit up-front.

"How was school?" asked Itachi. He looked beat.

"Sucked" answered the twins.

"Cool..." said Itachi "Pizza tonight?"

"Why not" they responded. Itachi went off.

* * *

**Aside**

"They are going in the same car..." said Sakura.

"Who's driving?" Neji asked and Sakura shrugged.

"I say we still keep an eye on them, there Is just something wrong here, they have a connection some how..." said Neji.

"Tell me about it" said Sakura.

* * *

**Out Back **

"What is this favor you want off me..."

"Find a way to distract Haruno, I want to spend time with Ino but can't because of, her." Temari glaed his way.

"NO WAY! You either wanna go out with me or you can bug off!" she snapped and left. She wanted to comfort him. All he want's is INO!

"Sorry Temari, but either way I will end up hurting you, better now than later" murmured Shikamaru under his breath. And he left...

* * *

No funny this time! 

Just some twisted ploting! (Grin)

Don't hesitate to Review!!


	8. Collect

**What's happenin'**

Collect

_The Hyuga manor_

_Next Day_

It was already late, but hey answers were answers and Hinata and Sasuke decided that it would be easier to take notes on them. So now Hinata was spying on Neji, he was going to go off in a 'date' with Haruno Sakura.

'**Oh snap'** she thought as she hid on the other corner. Neji shrugged the feeling of being watched and headed down the stairs. Hinata glared and took note, _'conceited leaves home: 4:30 pm... Looking good, in his good clothes' _

* * *

Hinata got on to the motorcycle she borrowed form Sasuke and then followed Neji over to the park she got off and then walked around following him '_4:40, meets pink'_ then Hinata followed them on going from tree to tree hiding, she smirked when she was hearing them talk.

' **so they**_** are **_**Spying on Tenten and Sasuke, eh, this can work to my advantage**' she thought with a smirk as she jotted down what they were saying and then she ran out of there not to be spotted. But now she knew what they were up to.

* * *

Sasuke was lying on his stomach in Tenten's bed as he read her diary... '_so stupid! this shit so gay hehe' _he mused as he flipped the pages. His eyes widen at how long his sister has liked the Hyuga, she seemed obsessed...

He jotted down things of his sister and then came to a conclusion, **'The problem is that she never told him, Tenten is practically head over heals, now if Hyuga is the same this can work time to ****see what Hinata came up with...' **he got up and walked to her desk as he put back in her diary and saw the dictionary in the table. And rose a brow.

Dictionary, _Dick_-tionary,_ Boy_-tionary...

He looked at the _Boy_-tionary He flipped through it,** 'A- Andrew- stupid molester, Adam– Quiet pervert, B-Blake – conceited son of a bitch and wanna be.. C, Carlos– Funny foo D- David – deformed face guy,'** Sasuke rolled his eyes, this is what girls think about guys? And even write down labeling them... wait. He flipped to the I "Itachi– cool big brother, crazy, paranoid, vulgar, role model, Freak..." Sasuke sweat dropped and flipped to the S "Sasuke– my precious twin and the Baby of the family, so adorable and cute, same freak and vulgar, crazy stunt driver, stupid Idea maker, and best friend" Sasuke frowned, he was not a crazy stunt driver! And his ideas were briliant!

Just then the door opened and Sasuke dropped the book and grasped the dictionary as he spun around and covere his face with it and a weapon came to it, "What the hell are you trying to do! Kill me!" Sasuke snapped.

Tenten had come in to see Sasuke in her room clutching a mini note book and then she was threw a knife and Sasuke blocked it with her dictionary. How he always knows where she's gonna strike she'll never know, maybe it was because they are twins. She rose a brow at him in question. "What the hell are you doing Sasuke?" she asked sternly Sasuke grinned at her.

"Nothing!" he said "I'm just trying to see if I can make poetry with the dictionary...you know Alphabetic poems" he said looking down a the little book that actually had some of Tenten's personal feelings. She rolled her eyes. Sasuke put the dictionary back on the desk and didn't bother removing Tenten's weapon. Why she always had those things... he has a theory though. To kill him.

"That's stupid, what you got so far?" she asked inquiring the mini note book in Sasuke's hand and Sasuke's grin faded.

"Well they are not so good, so for A to Z, I got **A**bstract,**B**irds,**C**arry,**D**ogs, **E**verywhere, **F**rom,**G**eorgia, **H**ighways, **I**n,**J**apan **K**yoto,**L**eisurely,**M**aneuvering,**N**orth,**O**f, **P**acific, **Q**ueer,**R**oads,**S**outh,**T**hrough,**U**rbanizations, **V**ainly, **W**iggling, **X**ylophones, **Y**elling, **Z**ebra"

"You cant be serious?" She said and Sasuke nodded, he was dead serious.

"I know, aren't birds amazing?"

"What else do you have?"

"_Ahem,_ let me continue then...From Z to A **Z**aire, **Y**esterdays,**X**enophobia, **W**hen, **V**ictor, **U**nderstood, **T**oothpick, **S**afety, **R**achel,**Q**uizzed, **P**atrick, **O**n, **N**avigation, **M**anners, **L**ater, **K**ing, **J**avier, **I**nvited, **H**ector, **G**overnor, **F**rom, **E**ngland, **D**eciding, **C**areers, **B**ecame, **A**mazing"

"How did you come up with this..." said Tenten.

"Yeah" Said Sasuke with a sigh "I even came up with one for my name, look incredible **S**ummers, Nothing but an **A**venger by heart, Black a**S** night, Going **U**ntouched, Steady and swift, cunning and **K**een, L**E**ads his own world" well, atleast he hoped he did it right. "Want me to do our last name?"

"Okay, I get the picture..." she said, how could Sasuke know such things?

"Yeah, cause you want Neji to T-Double-D your ass" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"What!?"

"Nothing!" he cleared his throat looked away.

"Sasuke you're a sick twisted person"

"Hey is what I go to school for, they teach it!" he retorted and then went on his way. Mumbling something on expanding his vocabulary and shit...

"I wasnt talking about your lame poems!" She yelled after him as the door closed. How can he be my twin!" she asked herself as she fell on her bed and decided that it's been a long day and a nap will surely do. Her twin was acting weird and withdraw, she could feel it, she wasn't his twin for nothing.

Sasuke re-popped his head in "ey, Ten. Orange and Woman Rhyme, Right?" Tenten's eye twitched.

"NO!"

* * *

Those words were hard to come up with!

Please Review!

* * *


	9. Compare

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin' ? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin' ? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! It's on, bitch ninjaz we'll rock yo' dome

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin' ? (WHAT?!)

BOOM!! Bitch What's Happnin' ? (WHAT?!)

**

* * *

**

**Tenten Likes Neji, Who recently started Dating Sakura Who eventually falls for Sasuke who They all think is Tenten's boyfriend, but because of the doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilemma Stuck with two blonds at the same time! But Itachi is just there for a laugh or so he thinks**

–

–

–

**What goes around...goes around...goes around...comes back all the way around**

**Summary**: tenten in love with neji but neji starts dating sakura one of her friends. She feels sad that he is dating her. Then she finds out that her twin brother was kicked out of private school, not even the hayuuga and her friends knows about him. Well she seeks comfort from him and they end up thinking that their a couple, and is someone a Lil jellow

Sasuke **Hinata** _[Pharrell:[Ludacris:_

_Im SORRY! Really if i offended anyone last chapter but to me that's normal sorry, this is it's Second half but I Guess the other was crap withoout it! Bit im having problems in ideas and too much homework, yet! _

_I Can't Stop Writing! so let's hope I get an idea soon! _

_**()ThanYou's For Reviews ()**_

A Forgotten Fairy (Your not! it motivates me to wanna up-date soon! Thanks for the Review!!)

Kawaii Kabu ( LOL, yeah, that was something me and my cuz did when we were thirteen...is still somewhere out there...i still don't know what we were thinking when we wrote that - - Thanks for the Review!)

imuzuok (of course it doesnt! Cause mine and my sisters doesn't! LOL Vocablary is a big thing we learn ANY word we can! Thanks for the review!)

Purplewolfstar35(Sorry! but here's the up-date, hope you enjoy it and thanks for Reviewing!!)

Lover143(It's Really just Natural! Thanks for the Review!!)

_THANKYOU to all who reviwed I apreciate it!! Please enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**What's Happening **

**Compare**

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke and Hinata Conference_

_

* * *

__Shake your money maker_

_Like somebody boutta pay ya_

_I see you on my radar_

_Don't you act like you afraida_

_She..._

_You know I got it_

_If you want it, come get it_

_Stand next to this money_

_Like - ey ey ey_

The three Uchiha's were sitting and eating their dinner when Sasuke's phone inturupted them"Sasuke is that your Sidekick ringing" Asked Itachi with a raised brow. Sasuke dropped his spoon looked at older brother with a guilty grin.

"Yeah"

"Then answer it" Sasuke looked at both Tenten and Itachi, this song meant that _She_ was calling him to compare notes.

"Yeah, this is private, I'll see you guys later." Sasuke ran out of there.

"Is it just me or is Sasuke acting weird?"

"No, he's acting weird, I feel like he's keeping something from me" Tenten responded and Itachi nodded slowly.. He was going to have to go and poke his little brother for answers, the damn boy better not be doing drugs or be in a gang, or Itachi himself will have the pleasure to kill him.

* * *

_Shake your money maker_

_Like somebody boutta pay ya_

_Don't worry about them haters_

_Keep your nose up in the air_

_You know I got it_

_If you want it, come get it_

_Stand next to this money_

_Like - ey ey ey_

Sasuke sprinted up to his room, locked the door and answered the phone as he got out his notes. "Hey" he said and Hinata responded with a _hey_ to on the other line.

'**So tell me that did you find out?' **

"Not much, just that yes Tenten is head over heals in love with Neji, it practically all she talks about in her diary!" Sasuke snapped.

'**You read her diary, you're a bad brother!' **Hinata laughed a bit.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy she nearly caught me, and then I had to tell her A through Z um...well vugar words." Hinata on the other line made a sound of 'eeww' "so what did you fing out about Sakura and Neji"

'**Well for one that they don't know that your Tenten's brother, so they are trying to figure it out' **

"Okay... and this means..?"

'**Well that's not the real news, their really not dating, they are pretending and trying to figure out what the hell is going on here'**

"Other words, they are confused, nice, this leaves me with my plot..." Sasuke smirked and Hinata sighed on the other side.

'**You wont tell me?' **

"Sure why the hell not..."

* * *

"What the hell is Taking Sasuke so long to come back!" snapped Itachi all of a sudden and Tenten laughed a bit. 

"Maybe he's getting high in his room or he's probably now realizing that he's in puberty and is touching himself" Tenten bursted laughing.

"Ha ha ha! That is so not funny, that is like so disgusting" Itachi threw a tissue paper over his shoulder and then shoved some of his food in his mouth. There was a difference with Joking with your brother and another hearing your sister say such things!

* * *

"You think that will work?" Sasuke asked. 

'**Sounds so weird, but yeah, Kuranai can set it up and then those lesbian girls you said about can help like you said. I'll drag Naruto in it as you said...'**

"Stop it! Your being to modest, is not all my idea, you helped me with it" Hinata laughed at that and then sighed.

'**See you at school!'**

"Yeah see, ya" Sasuke hanged up and begun to write down his brilliant idea and plot, this was going to be so much fun and it will get to show off a talent of his dear twin sister.

* * *

"Im going to see what's keeping him" said Itachi as he rose from the table, Sasuke had been gone already an hour. 

"You do that" said Tenten indifferently as she went on to watched T.V oblivious of the plot being done against her.

* * *

Knock, 

Knock

"SASUKE DAMN YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!" Itachi was getting impatient. Sasuke then opened the door.

"Are you doing Drugs?"

"Nope"

"Dope?"

"No! Im not doing drugs! Why would you think that"

"You're acting weird." said Itachi with a suspicious look Sasuke smirked.

"I'll let you in on it if you promise not to tell no one and help me on it" Sasuke's smirk meant pure trouble, Itachi shrugged it off. What could it hurt?

"Yeah, why not, I dressed like a girl and went on a homo-tranz date, how bad can this idea of your's be" then Sasuke pulled Itachi into the room and told him everything and the plot as he pointed here and there at his supposedly ' atistic' drawings.

After half and hour it all sunk into Itachi.

"Nice, little bro..messing with – _amor_" They both laughed.

* * *

Down stairs Tenten was becoming agitated, what did her brother's know that she didn't and why the hell where they laughing so loudly. 

'_They must be getting high_' she thought with a sigh. She was feeling alone. Her twin was hidding something and now her older brother and she wasn't in on it. She swore she was going to find out!

RIGHT NOW!

"Sasuke! Itachi! what are you doing!"

* * *

Sasuke all of a sudden gathered all his stuff and information and shoved them under the bed, he made sure that everything looked normal and not out of the ordenary. 

"What-- nevermind" Itachi said as he knew what this was, some sort of twin related thing. Sasuke came over to him adn pulled out his wallet and Started to count money as the door opened.

"Nice doing business with you Aniki" Sasuke said and shoved his wallet back inside.

"Some on you guys! lets go out!" Tenten prompted as she dragged her brothers out of the room and into the car she wasn't sure where she would take them, or why Sasuke needed money, all she knew was that she needed another get away for the mean time.

* * *

...**SomeWhere Else Oddly**... 

"Monday! we ditch school and take Tenten and her boyfriend with us!" Ino exclaimed. Hinata rolled her eyes, she didn't point this out to Ino for her to make such plans.

"HE'S NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" Neji snapped, he refused to believe it. "Besides! how can we ditch!"

"Easy! we leave before school even starts and GO in your Van! OH! and my cousin Ilois is coming!" Ino said as she was exited, Shikamaru was with his bordom 'Troublesome women ploys' he murmured and Naruto was grinningmlike fool, Salira was glaring and Hinata sighed.

"MY VAN! NO!"

"isn't your cousin pregnant?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! but it was her plan and she insisted on coming"

"I LIKE IT! LET'S DO IT!" Naruto so wanted not to go to school since there was going to be a math test that he hardly studied for and this will give him an extra day, -- as if he'll actually study!

"And why exactly are we doing this?" asked Neji with his eye twitching, he was already pissed.

"BECAUSE!" Ino started "Tenten hasn't hanged out with us and we need to talk to her and know why she is all like hanging out wiht her boyfriend only"

"HE"S NOT HER-- "

"Yes, yeah, whatever. I get the point!" She then grinned as she clapped her hands together " OKAY WHOS IN!"

"ME!" yelled Naruto.

"Might as well count me in too" said Shikamaru.

"Me too!" said Hinata, she was not about to miss this.

"Okay I'll go" said Sakura reluctantly. Neji glared at her.

"Fine!" he snapped and all were in.

"Monday is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait!" Ino was happy boucing.

* * *

Sorry! this chapter was so GOOD! but then my mom had to un-plug the Net and destroyed it completely! (Cries) I'd worked so hard! now that is left are the struggles to remember it! this sucks BIG TIME! I am So Double Writing my work now! 


	10. The Emergency

**Tenten Likes Neji, Who recently started Dating Sakura Who eventually falls for Sasuke who They all think is Tenten's boyfriend, but because of the doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilemma Stuck with two blonds at the same time! But Itachi is just there for a laugh or so he thinks**

**– **

**– **

**– **

**What goes around...goes around...goes around...comes back all the way around**

**Summary**: tenten in love with neji but neji starts dating sakura one of her friends. She feels sad that he is dating her. Then she finds out that her twin brother was kicked out of private school, not even the hayuuga and her friends knows about him. Well she seeks comfort from him and they end up thinking that their a couple, and is someone a Lil jellow! No her friend lee not!

Alright, It's Been long. Hope you Enjoy.

**imuzuok**

**A Forgotten Fairy**

**lover143**

**Kawaii Kabu**

**Thank You for Your Reviews and Sorry for making you wait so long! Please enjoy...Hopefully. **

**What's Happening**

**The Emergency**

_Monday_

_School..._.

Sasuke and Tenten stepped out Itachi's big Jeep and walked over to the school, someone was watching them. Well, all of them were waiting for them.

"Tenten!" yelled Ino as she waved at her. This made Tenten tense up and fume with anger but she had no other choice but to Akwnoledge the blond and go on as if she's alright and all that. Tenten wished wepons were allowed in school.

"You don't want to go, huh" Sasuke muttered quietly.

"No!" she said and then pulled her twin with her over to where her friends were reluctantly hiding behind Sasuke. Might as well deal with them...for now.

"Hey you guys!" she said in a fake cheerful voice. They all smiled at her and Sasuke in such a way that it gave both twins the creeps. to sweet even Cavities would be scared shitless. "So what's up"

"What's up? We were going to ask you that!" snapped Ino and the twins backed away a bit and agreed with Shikamaru when he said _'troublesome woman'_ Ino was the one person Sasuke had come to truly dislike.

"Just hanging, you know...well. I ma go come on Sasu– " she was stopped by Sakura and Ino putting an arm each on her shoulders. Usually if Tenten would be to busy to hang out with them was when she had soccer practice and there is no practice this week at all. "Wha?"

"Tenten we were hoping that you would come with us shopping, Neji brought his big SUV van! Come on!" she looked over at the car that could hold over ten people and swallowed. Was she that ready to get near Neji again, specially when he and Sakura are going out. What if she stabbed him.? What if she stabbed her pink haired friend? what if! What IF!!

"Umm, sure we can, if my b– "

"Of coure Sasuke can come with us!!" Ino said as she pulled at Sasuke and shoved him to Sakura who gladly caught him. Neji Seethed, he didn't want the Raven in his car but at the same time he really didn't hate him that much. He just had to keep telling himself that Sasuke is NOT Tenten's boyfriend, just a friend. I mean, since when has she not made friends with Guys, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakukuro, Kiba, Gaara...and so on.

Tenten grinned shakingly, "Itachi's gonna kill us" She muttered to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"Ya think! He's gonna have my head!" Sasuke muttered back.

"Who's Itachi?" Sakura asked all of a sudden as Ino shoved Tenten in not allowing her to respond and then Sasuke to the front seats, Neji in the drivers, Ilois was sitting next to Tenten and the rest went to the back, Ino in Shikamaru's lap and Hinata in the passenger next to Neji before they rode off they heard the bell ring for the school.

"LET"S GO!" Ino yelled and the van came to life with the song of Rihanna 'Umbrella' Remix with Chris brown! (Im obssessed with Chris brown, he so Hot and Cute and ...)

* * *

_The Ride In The Van_

"Damn is crowded in here!" Tenten said as she shoved on her brother and then just pressed against him. Ilios was sure VERY pregnant. "How are you doing? And when are you going to get relieved?" Tenten asked looking at Ilois who was smiling. The bleach blond girl rubbed her tummy.

"She's coming out one of this days" Her aqua eyes twinkle.

"Days?" asked Tenten with disbelief. "like it can be today!" Tenten nearly jumped.

"Yeah" Ilois grinned.

"Why the hell are you coming to school? More important why the hell did you come today!? And OH MY GOD YOU SHOULD BE RESTING!" Tenten yelled which made Neji jump and almost crash the van. It also almost left her twin deaf.

"Tenten, no shouting, Man, back off" Sasuke snapped and Tenten glared at her twin.

"Shut up and deal with it and YOU back off!" She pushed at him and he almost threw Ilois off, but he was able to hold his ground and push at Tenten.

"You back off!" and pushed at Tenten who shoved at him putting her hand on his forehead to press him away and Sasuke begun to tickle her. Everyone was looking at them like they were crazy before Tenten Pushed Sasuke out of the seat, having it all to herself and Sasuke sitting on the floor. He stood up to pull Tenten Away and Neji was glaring and Having a hard time to drive. They were like Brother and Sister having siviling rivalry! (yeah...)

Hinata on the other hand shook her head, siblings were such a pain specially twinst that had started to pull on each others hair and cheeks and then pulling at each other. "STOP IT!" Yelled Neji silence fell and not to long there was the sound of a siren and the police where at their tail.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and yelled ."Hyuuga stop driving like a grandma and hit the gas!"

"YEAH!"a Yelled Naruto who was trying to keep his mouth shut cause Hinata just told him everyhting that is going on and who Sasuke really is. He promised her he wouldn't blow it out so he has been quiet. Which they only noticed now.

"Naruto!?" Ino and Sakura jumped.

"But the police!" Neji said as he stopped his car, Sasuke rolled his eyes and did Tenten as they saw who was police officer had stopped them.

"What are you kids doing here? Why aren't you at school."

"Cause we ditching, cuz" Sasuke snapped.

"Does 'tachi kno?" It was none other than their cousin.

"No" Tenten said with a smile "are you going to report us to him and tell him or will you just let us roll to the mall?"

"Fine, this is your first time Tenten, I know Sasuke is worst, Itachi will kill him for ditching" Sasuke sighed. Neji and the other's were confused.

"I know! Thanks cuz" She said and he went off.

"Cuz?" asked Neji, he was irked. "What the hell!?"

"That was my cousin Obito!" Tenten said then kicked Neji's seat "now drive Grandma!" Naruto laughed loudly he was really getting his brain scrambled but they soon made it to the mall without any other problems.

* * *

_In The Mall_

"AAAH!! This is so cute!" Ino and Sakura squealed as they looked at some cute tops. Sasuke was amused by the way Sakura acted but Tenten was pulling him everywhere with her, Neji tried to ignore it. Naruto was poking at Hinata trying to ask her if he can say something now, or what to say, what to do and how to act, when to smile, when to fart, when to eat. He was practacaly dependent on her.

Shikamaru on the other hand was looking at Ino wondering why the hell she always forgets him. Is it him...maybe is because he's lazy. What can he do to get Ino's attention? An image of Temari flashed through his mind. He could use her to make Ino jealous! ...Bad thought to this dark Shikamaru. Shikamaru shook his head. No that's bad!

Ilois was on the other hand having some minor stomach problems that she had been experiencing since the morning and she was starting to wonder what it was. At first it was fleeting and now it was a bit more painful. "Ahhh!" She moaned out as she felt a pang. "Ino, help me" She cried and then her water broke.

"AHHH!" Yelled a terrified male "HER WATER BROKE!" all of them turn to Ilois and then Ino screamed.

"AAHH!" She yelled "Neji! Shikamaru! Help my cousin," she snatched the keys and threw them to Sasuke, "You drive, Sakura! Tenten! Pay the clothes! Hinata! Naruto! Call everyone here in this list! And Ilois! I'll call Marvin GET A MOVE ON PEOPLE!" Everyone got out of their shock and did as they were told. Soon they were all running to the van with a panting and screaming Ilois.

"I told you that you shouldn't have come!" Tenten yelled as they reached the already opened Van that Sasuke at once started. Neji was stuck in the backseat as was Shikmaru with the in labor girl who was holding on to them with suck a grip they were scared that she would brake of their arms off. Ino in the other hand was talking frantically in the phone like Naruto and Hinata as Tenten closed the doors and Sakura finished shoving the clothes in.

Tenten got in the passenger seat "GO SASUKE GO!" then she turned to the ones in the back "what ever you do HOLD ON!" She said and they all looked at her like Duh.. "Not of the pregnant girl! Sasuke's Driving!" she screamed when the Van hit back on reverse and Everyone else got Scared and quiet as they wondered when they would hit and then the van was moving forward making them let out the breath they had not realize they were holding and Ilois screamed again.

"What hospital?" Sasuke asked calmly looking back at Ino and Ilois.

"I don't know! ANY!" Yelled Ino as she tried to talk more and everyone gasped when Sasuke took a sharp left.

"Sasuke I never thought I say this but speed up!" Sasuke smirked.

"What ever you say" Neji was glaring.

"I swear Uchiha! If you crash my van you'll pay FULLY!" Neji's eyes widen when a truck did nearly hit them but somehow Sasuke got around it and then there was traffic on one side and Sasuke went on to the other one that was the wrong side to drive. Then he turned into the entrance of a freeway and before they knew it they were in the hospital with their hairs on end.

As they stopped Sasuke hit a smoking doctor, but they Didn't notice as he and Tenten stepped out opened the door for Ilois and then she was taken inside to the emergency room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING! ON!" yelled the person at the desk that made the appointments and decided who went next.

"HE'S CRAZY!" they all pointed to the raven, Sasuke on the other hand glared.

"AM NOT!"

"IS THAT ALL!"

"NO! THAT CHICK IS GIVING BIRTH!" Tenten yelled and Ilois let out a piercing yell.

"God dammit! Stop it! Stop It! Take her away!" yelled Naruto who was getting his hand twisted as was Neji they were more scared of that than the stunt driving Sasuke.

"WE GOT A PREGNANT PERSON HERE!" yelled the nurse and Twenty more came out with a bed thing and picked her up into it and then ran to a room where she will deliver.

"This is going to be a long Monday" Tenten grumbled as she sat down and Sasuke came to sit beside her.

"This sucks, but school sounds nice now" He said. Neji and Naruto came out running and the other's were kicked out of the room. Ino was pissed and the other's were just relieved that Ilois was going to be fine and that soon this all will be over.

"Nice move on the ditching" Sakura hissed.

"Sorry"

"Why did you guys want us to ditch anyways?" asked Tenten now curios as to why and she wanted the truth.

"Well, you weren't hanging out with us anymore."

"Sorry" Tenten muttered. "So guess your going to be and Aunt now huh Ino" Tenten siad changing the subject. Ino grinned and nodded.

"Yep! Im going to have a niece!" Ino just loved that.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Naruto all of a sudden.

"Okay as soon as Marvin get's here you guys can leave" Ino said as she sat down "but im staying here" they all nodded.

**1Hour later**

"WHERE IS SHE!" Marvin yelled and Ino jumped up and ran to him.

"You finally came, she's still in there" Ino pointed and everyone there was bored.

"Okay we're leaving, see you tomorrow Ino!" Sakura said as she and the other's got up to leave. She was tired, but not of staring at Sasuke who was oblivious to it.– or so she thought– Tenten had sent little glances at Neji and so had Neji to her. Hinata on the other hand was tired and Naruto was itching to yell out, but he was a bit traumatized by a new fear. Shikamaru was asleep, he was going to stay with Ino anyways.

"See you guys later" She said as she and Marvin tried to get in to see what was going on and what the hell was taking so long to give birth to a child!

* * *

"It's Tweleve" Neji muttered "Wanna head home or should we go eat somewhere?"

"Eat somewhere!" Both Hinata and Naruto cheered and Tenten and Sasuke nodded in agreement and Sakura said a 'Sure' . Neji sighed and they were off.

He just hoped that this was the last of this Monday events.

Little does he know that was not the highlight of the day.

* * *

Man, I Like this story on one side.

On Another im loosing Interest. SO!

Review, depending on what you think I'll keep the story, somehow. Even if Up-date's are slow I'll try to finish. But school Testing is coming so. Because I have no further Chapter it might take more time.

If Your not liking. I'll take it down. Re-work it and Re-Post it late on.

Well, Ill see you all!


	11. What!

**Tenten Likes Neji, who is recently dating Sakura who eventually falls for Sasuke who they think is Tenten's boyfriend when he's not!, but because of doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilema stuck with two blonds at the same time! But Itachi is just there for a laught, or so he thinks.**

**-**

**-**

**Thank-yous**

**Surfwizard**

**IfItwasnt4KakashiiwouldLove...-Thanks, I wont. I'll try to finish it all the way, slow and steady. **

**Thanks for the reviews...**

**

* * *

**

**What's Happening**

What!

WEll, last we left our friends were to go eat at a resturant and no monday's events weren't over!

_At The Restaurant_

It had been a long time and not to mention drive as they headed into the neared restaurant that was none other than a McDonalds (No to mention Neji was driving like an old hag, well in Sasuke's opinion). As soon as they went in Sasuke and Tenten were surprised to find their older brother Itachi there having coffee with some girl, wait was that Temari? Why the hell were they this far out? On the other hand when Itachi saw the twins he glared at them both. Yep, they were in trouble for being caught far out here during the last school hours.

"Itachi!" they said as their older brother approached them, the other friends were all bored and looking at Itachi like he was nothing. But he did look some what like Sasuke…Never mind it.

"What are you doing here dawg?" Sasuke asked as Tenten smiled at her older brother and ready to throw her twin in front of him just to save her life.

"Tutoring, I got a call from the school asking why you were not there, so that's when I came up with the idea that you were sick with some malaria and violent diarrhea and now we're going on a trip!" Itachi grinned. He had been scrambling his brain for an Idea to get the twins out of school so they could leave for a time and now here was the perfect opportunity presented to him!

"But that disease is lethal!" Tenten protested "couldn't you come up with something better! That is just plain disgusting"

"No. I found it fitting perfect, like purple black nail polish"

"Nail polish smells disgusting"

"Umm, what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked butting in to the conversation.

"Nothing" Tenten pushed him back.

"Yeah right!" Naruto said "who's that?"

"Come on you guys! Let's get a table, I'm starving" Sakura said as she and Neji came back from ordering their food.

"Mind if I join?" Itachi asked and the twins shrugged. It was not like they could say no to their OLDER brother.

"Not at all" The twins muttered glowering at Itachi. Damn him, and he just left poor Temari over there alone.

"Itachi-Sama?" they called out and Itachi stood up to get his order and then he brought Temari with him as he came back to sit next to both his sibilings.

"Neji-san?" The called a few minutes later. Neji stood to go get his order and then he gave everyone their food. As soon as Sasuke opened his hamburger he found two tomato slices hanging on his line of view. He took both of them from Itachi and Tenten, they always took out the tomato from their food and gave it to him.

As kids Sasuke also ate their tomatos just to keep their mother off their backs.

"So, who are you?" Asked Sakura to the guy who was sitting on her other side. In between them was Temari. Itachi on the other hand took a sip of his soda before answering.

"Im Uchiha Itachi"

"Uchiha, Uchiha, where have else have I heard that last name before?" Sakura pondered "Ah! Sasuke! So this is your brother? Right? You do have the same last name but that could be just coincidence" she asked exitedly and Neji looked from Sasuke to Itachi noting the resembles.

"Are you two twins?" asked Neji.

"No, why the hell does everyone say that, we're just brothers!" Sasuke and Itachi said Simultaniously. "JINX!" They pointed to each other at the same time when they realized what they had done "DOUBLE JINX!"

"How about the next one that talks get's hit over the head, starting now" Tenten said and both Uchiha brothers went silent glowering at each other.

"Hey guys! Im back" Ino came and she was dragging Shikamaru with her.

"What happened?" Sakura asked eagerly but couldn't get out with Itachi and Temari blocking her way.

"I don't know but we decided to leave since it was very tedious. the baby isn't going to be born any time soon and I was starving so decided to steal Marvins car and come here. It's really fast"

"Tiresome" Shikamaru muttered. Ino looked at the table to the two glaring brother's and Tenten who was timing them and then she glared at Temari who was sitting next to Sakura.

"So, care to explain what this all is?" Ino asked.

"What? You mean this?" asked Neji and Ino nodded dumbly "Oh, no it is nothing you have to worry about, just meet Sasuke's brother….Itachi?" Itachi looked over at the blond and gave her a short nod in greeting.

"U-huh, they look ready to kill" Ino muttered. Tenten laughed.

"They are" Tenten looked over at Ino and smiled "Hey"

"Hey" Ino looked back at Temari who was also into the whole brother glaring contest "what is that bitch doing here?"

Before anyone could say anything "Yo, respect the woman! And apoligize" Both Uchiha brother's said. Itachi had taken a liking to the lady next to him and Sasuke had respect for her when she beat him on oral quiz, no one had challenged him like that and so forth she bécame his math dtudy buddy. No Sasuke didn't like her the way Itachi was _liking _her.

"Err…Sorry?"

"You talked!" Both brother's said again in the same time completely ignoring Ino "Shut up already!" Sasuke threw his hambuger at Itachi who dodged it efficiently and got off the seat and walked around to sit next to Tenten, Temari followed to their side. Now Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, Itachi, and Temari were on one side and Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru on the other side,

"At least I won't starve to death" Itachi muttered and Sasuke shrugged, he really didn't care, his twin always would share food with him.

"Double T can I have some of your food?" Tenten nodded as Sasuke stuck out his tongue to Itachi.

"Who cares!" Itachi stuck it out back. All of a sudden They started to talk in a different language.

--El quien tenga la lengua mas grande se la voy a cortar y dársela al otro para comer-- Tenten hissed as she gave half of her chicken Sandwich to Sasuke.

--No te atreverías-- Itachi retorded. Everyone was now looking at them like they were talking Italiano, but they were talking Spanish. One thing was for sure that they didn't understand what each was saying.

--Cada chango tiene su único columpió, Itachi-- Sasuke said as he knew Tenten was capable and Itachi begun to laugh.

--Eso si que es verdad hermanito-- Itachi looked over to the glaring White eye boy who he noticed was hating on his Little brother. What was his problem anyway? When Tenten gave Sasuke the piece of sandwich the boy had glared at him --ese pendejo de ojos blanco se mira como si quiere matarte hermano chiquito--

--Lo supongo-- Sasuke responded --Si es el enamorado de nuestra hermanita¿verdad Tenten?-- Tenten turned beat red.

--¡QUE!-- she screamed looking from her twin brother to her older brother. --Ya callasen los dos y regresemos a hablar ingles, los otros nos están mirando con curiosidad. Me da miedo--

"Alright, alright" Itachi siad complying.

--¡Esto chupa culo!,-- Sasuke sighed "There, I just had to say that"

"Your disguting, maybe I should wash out that potty mouth of yours" Tenten cooed shoving a French fry into Sasuke's mouth.

"Nah, it don't need more cleaning than me brushing them every morning and every night" Sasuke said.

"You guys are so strange" Naruto said "Now tell me what you blabbered about, it sounded so interesting!" He begged and Hinata gave out a fake laugh as she pushed Naruto off his chair.

"So sorry, he slipped." She said nervously before Naruto blurted out anything else. She after all knew wasn't going to harm Naruto, the only reason that he had not noticed her before was because she was kind and gentle, but now she's a bit abusive and Naruto just seems to love it.

--El de pelo rubio es retardado mental-- Sasuke muttered to Itachi's way who nodded in understandment and Tenten hit them both over the head.

--¡La otra vez van hacer ustedes llamados retardados mentales!--

Shikamaru was looking at Temari and to Itachi as she kept her eyes on Itachi. She all of a sudden stood up and did the unexpected bow of respect to Itachi "Thank you Itachi-Sama, But my brother is here to pick me up I got to go. I'll see you soon" she said as she walked over to Kankuro, Itachi had told her about the trip he was going to take with his brother and sister.

--Aste mas para allá Itachi!-- Sasuke didn't want to be near the Hyuuga who was brooding mad more than ever. Ino was poking at all the food and Shikamaru was looking boredly to the side as Sakura kept eating. Naruto and Hinata had excused themselves for a while.

"Alright," Ino started as she was looked on by Sasuke, Tenten, and Itachi. This was just bugging Ino to no end, she just had to know how long Tenten and Sasuke been together!

Neji was still glaring at the Youngest Uchiha.

Itachi looked down at his watch and saw that it should only take about a minute more before Kisame called and then they would meet up with Sasori and Deidara over by the airport before they left to París. Man, then be away from Konoha and so many work problems, he was taking his siblings since he couldn't leave the minors alone adn besides they would make his vacation a riot. He just loved his small family, he hated his parents though.

"What?" asked Tenten as she grabbed her soda and started drinking, Sasuke started to choke on something ang grabed his own soda that helped him swallow it down.

"You and Sasuke how long have you been a couple?" Both twins spit out their soda all over Ino Sakura, and Shikamaru making Neji also jump a bit in surprise as he backed away from them…..

"WHAT!!" They yelled and looked at them like they had just lost their mind. Itachi was a bit confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was only asking how long has Sasuke been your boyfriend, sheesh" Ino said cleaning her soda spitted face with a napking.

"WE'RE NOT BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND THAT'S JUST GROWS!" they yelled and everyone was looking at them confused well except Itachi who had started to crack up with laughter.

"WE'RE BROTHER AND SISTER!"

"Huh?" Ino said as she looked at them and then at Itachi who was laughing his ass off. Itachi got enough composure to say:

"Actually they are Twins and that might be why they seem attatched" Itachi fell off his chair still laughing. Sasuke rolled his eyes and now everyone there felt stupid. Well, Sakura and Neji felt like the stupidest of all. Sasuke and Tenten were Twins? But they looked nothing alike in no way, Tenten had Brown hair and eyes, Sasuke raven hair and Deep Ebony eyes.

_Now __If__ I hit Yo __Girl_

_That's__To__Bad_

_You__ So Lame And __She__Like__ My __Swagger_

_Make__her__ do __flips__like__an__ Acrobat_

_Once I __get__her__ back __to__ my_

_Bachelors __pad_

"Time to leave!" Itachi announced as his phone rang "Kisame is waiting" the twins moved to leave following after their brother only looking slightly back to their shocked friends. Man this was madness.

* * *

Alright, so the Whole **Spanish** thing came cause all of a sudden my computer was acting up and I was tired of seeing red. And then the Lyrics at the end are not mine for the last time. They are Bow Wow's and Omarions. 


	12. Change Of Plans

**Tenten Likes Neji, who is recently dating Sakura who eventually falls for Sasuke who they think is Tenten's boyfriend when he's not!, but because of doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilema stuck with two blonds at the same time! But Itachi is just there for a laught, or so he thinks.**

**-**

**-**

**Thank-yous**

imuzuok

Sunny Soul

Powerful-phoenix

Ayatsuri Sakkaku

Kawaii Kabu

A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fa...

Im glad all of you are liking the story, sorry for the slow up-date, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**What's Happening**

Change Of Plans

That day that Neji and the others had finally found out what was really up with Tenten and Sasuke had been a shocker. Brother and Sister was the last thing they would have thought of Sasuke and Tenten being. Not to mention that they never bothered to learn Tenten's last name so they didn't know it and assumed she didn't have one.

It had been a month after that and the 'twins' had not been coming to school. They had wondered where they had gone, they could hardly recall that they had gone on Vacation. Well, except Hinata and Naruto, they knew where the twins were.

* * *

_A Month Later_

_A Day Before Going Back School_

"Sasuke" Hinata greeted as he approached her and her blond boyfriend.

"Hinata and her boyfriend" Sasuke greeted back and then sighed. Now that they all knew that he and Tenten were brother and sister plans had to change. Now both ravens weren't sure what to do at all and Itachi was of no help since he came back and said that he would be asking Temari out…. Naruto was brain dead and they didn't know what Tenten and Neji thought about the situation.

"They broke up" Naruto spoke suddenly.

"Who?" Sasuke Asked.

"Neji and Sakura, they both broke up after they found out you guys were brother and sister" Naruto grinned. "You know this is so confusing, maybe you guys shouldn't interfere" Hinata groaned.

"Please don't tell me your going too quote my cousin on the whole Faith thing…I hate it when you do"

"Well….yeah Why not" Sasuke and Hinata sighed.

"Well…he does make a point to not pick at it…." Sasuke mumbled. "Saves many problems"

* * *

Tenten had been curious as to where her brother was going as he left without saying a word to her and she hated it when she and her brother were disconnected in everything. She hated it when he did things behind her back.

She had decided to follow him and now she was glad she did. After hearing everything…. What the hell were they planning anyways? She wanted answers and she wanted them now and she was not afraid to confront her twin on this.

* * *

"Well I don't know much more, maybe we should collect information behind their backs again" Hinata suggested. That was far enough with Tenten...AGAIN?! When was the first time? She stood up and approached them locking her brown eyes with her dear brother's black ones.

"Tenten!" Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto jumped up and looked guilty as the brunet approached them. She had a dead serious look on her face and she looked about ready to kill and her twin was about ready to run.

"How dare you!" she hissed as she threw a knife Sasuke's way and he caught it while Hinata and Naruto ducked down with fear.

"How dare we what?" Sasuke asked innocently looking and Tenten took in some deep breaths, her twin was probably just looking out for her. Yeah, he was always good natured like that…well also not to mention an annoyance just like Itachi says. By the way where was her older brother?

"Where's Itachi?" she asked as she decided just to stay cool. Damn! How can Itachi and Sasuke always appear so cool and collected under pressure and here she is throwing a hissy fit for what she just heard. Oh well.

"…Shopping, he said that he wants to impress some chick that he thinks is the one…" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke Why? You know I'm trying to forget about Neji and Sakura being together…" Tenten looked at Sasuke with a stern look. "Why are you plotting behind my back? I thought you were my twin"

"Ano…Tenten, we were not really plotting. We just collected information and then were thinking of a way to get you two together cause it's obvious you like each other" and that was the most that Tenten ever heard from Hinata, the quiet and shy girl. The only other one that she most trusts out of every other friend and other than her twin. Wait, did Hinata just say collect information and that it's obvious that she likes Neji?

"But we're not going to do anything….we actually never did" Sasuke defended and Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Believe it!" Everyone turned to the blond to just stare at him with blank expressions.

"Just stop it, please" She said in a sad voice.

"Sorry sis" Sasuke apologized. "We should go home, we have school to attend tomorrow" Tenten nodded.

"We'll see you at school" Naruto yelled as he waved.

"Maybe" Hinata whispered so only Naruto could hear "Something could be done"

* * *

_In Their Living Room_

"I hate them! I hate them!" Tenten tackled her brother "Sasuke, you said information did you guys get some on Neji?" Sasuke nodded.

"Are you sure you want to hear it? What we found or would you prefer him telling you eventually" Tenten bit her lower lip. Rejection or acceptance, what was it going to be? Still, she wanted to hear it from Neji Hyuuga's mouth itself.

"Eventually…I guess. But the wait will kill me."

"At least now you know" Tenten turned to her little brother.

"You like Sakura huh" Sasuke shrugged. Didn't matter who or what he liked so long as Tente was not the one hurt. He cared too much for his Twin, guess it was just because they shared everything all the time.

"Let's go out!" Tenten laughed.

"..Huh? Over the crying already"

"No, but we can have fun" she said getting up and putting on her shoes as she threw Itachi's car keys to him. Itachi had taken the Jeep, but the convertible was still there.

"Alright then, let's crush the car" Sasuke gave off an evil laugh as he leaped over the couch grabbed his shoes and was out with Tenten following right behind him.

"WE should make the news, National!" Tenten joined in the insane laughter.

* * *

_With Itachi _

_At The Mall _

Itachi and some of his associates were walking down the mall. He had told his brother that he'd be out getting something for that Temari girl but in reality his boss had sent him Kisame and Deidara on a special mission.

Find a Diamond ring for his Soon to be wife. Her name and everything about this shopping trip was not to be mention to anyone if someone found out they were to be disposed off and just reading this put you in danger.

They were done but now they were looking at electronics when all the Televisions switched to an important news bulletin.

"Itachi look, un" Deidara said and both Kisame and Itachi turned to the television.

'_Yes, this car is going the wrong side of the road, look at that amazing speed and audacity' _

'_tell me about it Carl this maniac plays by his own rules, the cops have been trying to chase it but find it difficult to keep up with that traffic heading their way' _

'_This is nothing but the work of spineless teenagers, the car is a red convertible…. I think the passengers are a male and a female…..look at them' _

"I'm going to kill them!" Itachi hissed as he recognized his precious car and dialed Sasuke's cell phone number.

* * *

_In The car_

"Yo!" Tenten answered.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY CAR-- " Tenten hung up with a guilty look.

"Who was it?"

"Big brother"

"Oh shit"

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke shrugged and then decided to first lose the police and then figure out the other part of their problem.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review.


	13. School Known

**Tenten Likes Neji, who is recently dating Sakura who eventually falls for Sasuke who they think is Tenten's boyfriend when he's not!, but because of doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilema stuck with two blonds at the same time! But Itachi is just there for a laught, or so he thinks.**

**-**

**-**

**Thank-yous**

ninjafrogofHNM

Mystic Mage-chan

XxSushiHeartlessxX

ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLove...

Nerd4eva

Kawaii Kabu

ManaTatsumiya

Im glad you all are liking the story and because you reviewed I up-dated! So please enjoy.

**What's Happening**

School Known

"Get out" Itachi hissed as the twins complied with his orders. Sasuke glared at his brother as he held the door for Tenten to get out who was pouting. Itachi was just mad cause this was his precious car.

"Stop being a prick Itachi, we were just having fun" Sasuke said slamming Itachi's jeep door closed and saw his brother flinch. Perhaps that was not helping the matters at hand, now he was never going to get to drive ever again.

"You, little brother are never driving any of my cars!" Itachi yelled before driving off, he was still really mad at them. They had actually made news and the chase for them had lasted very long only to all of a sudden loose them. Itachi and Kisame had to go out and look for them when they found them heading to a new state.

That was not fun.

"Get in" The shark said as he opened the door to Itachi's black jeep otherwise they would have to walk home and that was very far away. Sasuke and Tenten got in reluctantly and just looked down at their feet thinking about what they had just done. Man they were going to need to do a lot of sucking up to Itachi just to get back on his good side. "Man I have to say what you guys did was awesome!" Kisame praised.

"Whatever" Sasuke muttered

"Just drive you freaking shark" Tenten snapped.

"So freaking rude, but then again you would not be Itachi's siblings if you weren't so rude and vulgar now would you, I just wished I had siblings that I could relate to but my parent's never felt the need to give me a brother or sister I bet growing up for you guys is so much fu-"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

The next day at school when Itachi dropped them off –well kicked them out of his car- Tenten and Sasuke entered the school only to have people ho were talking so carefree all of a sudden shut up and stare at them and some even begun to whisper about _'Hey aren't they the ones from that car chase?' _

"Fun while it lasted, ne Sasuke?" Tenten said in a whisper to her twin brother. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah" that was when Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru rushed over to them.

"You guys were in the news! I saw you!" Naruto was practically screaming making more people stare at them more openly "YOU ARE FREAKING FAMOUS! MY FREAKING IDOLS!" Sasuke hit Naruto on the side of his head.

"Shut up you Idiot!" Sasuke hissed and Naruto just glared rubbing his head and then grinned from ear to ear.

"I can't believe it!" Ino gasped as she grasped Tenten's hand. Neji was staring in disbelief to the Uchiha male.

"How did you manage all that?" Sakura asked, "Who was the one that was driving?" Tenten sighed; well it was better to answer than to keep, besides what was so great about it?

"Sasuke" She answered and everyone stared at him, they knew how he drove but that little scene was insane.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he glowered at them "don't you dare judge my driving" he hissed. Sakura wanted to squeal, Sasuke was so adorable and his driving, though scary, was freaking hot.

"You know you could have killed Tenten right there" Neji stated all of a sudden but no one gave a fart at what he had to say as the girls questioned Tenten. Sasuke turned to the Hyuuga and smirked.

"I think I take pretty good care of my twin sister, after all she is my twin" Sasuke stated before narrowing his eyes and stated "try to figure out which one of us is the evil twin" Of course Shikamaru wanted to yawn, once more this did not concern him, but he had to talk to Ino. Naruto looked a bit scared, evil twin? And Neji was a bit unsure.

The bell rung just then and Sasuke turned to leave; he had a different class from all of them.

* * *

School was finally over and Shikamaru walked out of his class as he quickly made his way to Ino's class and try to catch up with her. Was liking someone suppose to be a competition and cause she didn't have to fight for him the only reason she sometimes even forgot all his existence or was it that he was just to lazy and bored her?

SLAM!

Shikamaru stopped short when he saw an arm on his line a view and then turned to look up to see full red lips and then up to meet dark blue eyes "Shikamaru" said brunet took a step back and sighed, what did she want now?

"Temari" he acknowledged.

"Shikamaru…I" she shyly looked at her feet, she felt foolish but she needed to tell him this so she looked them straight in the eye "I'm sorry for all the flirting things I did, I knew you were taken and I still poked at your personal bubble, for that I apologize, would you forgive me?" Shikamaru was a bit startled, he was not expecting.

"Troublesome woman, of course." Shikamaru saw her sigh in relief and smile up at him "and I feel like I have to apologize as well, I probably always hurt you" Temari shook her head.

"I accept it but It was my fault for putting you in the situation, can we still be friends?" she asked with hope. Shikamaru nodded and gave a small smile.

"Sure, friends" She beamed and then looked to the side.

"Eh, got to go! I'll see you around Shika" she said running off.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled running to her boyfriend, she had seen from a distance that Shikamaru had been talking to Temari and could not help but feel jealous when she saw him smile at her. "What was that all about!?" she demanded.

"Ino you and I really need to talk" Ino was startled; this could never turn out to be good.

"Okay" She whispered.

* * *

"WHOOO!"

"GO TWINS!"

Tenten and Sasuke had to endure that all day long as they got on the back of the jeep, none of them were allowed at the front anymore. Besides that Itachi had a girlfriend now, mind you three years younger than him.

"Are you still mad at as Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Just be quite brat" Sasuke and Tenten both glowered at their older brother at the same time and Itachi was a bit freaked out how in Sync they were.

"You know you'll get wrinkles faster that way and Temari wont want you" Tenten said as she and Sasuke started to chuckle.

"Whatever, I've said it once I'll say again, I'm sexy succulent" Sasuke and Tenten bursted out laughing.

"Yeah like fried chiken!" Temari came into the car just then and pecked Itachi on the cheek.

"What's up with them?"

"Oh nothing, I just so happened to hit them over the head real hard that they lost a couple of brain cells." That stopped the laughter in the car.

* * *

"So you have a crush on Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she sat on Sakura's right side and Naruto on her left.

"Yea-ye...no!" Sakura stuttered, what the hell was going on why were these two trying to get things out of her mouth! She could not say anything and besides why would someone as hot as Sasuke want her, she was just an average girl who happens to have abnormal pink hair. "Can I leave now?"

Sakura gasped when Hinata leaned into her putting a huge magnifying glass over her eye as if to examine it. Naruto tugged at her hair. "Would you mind restating that last response and tell the full truth?" Naruto asked as Sakura turned to face him.

"You idiot get away!" she hissed "what is the meaning of this anyway"

Hinata and Naruto both leaned into her Muttering simultaneously "this is going to take some time"

* * *

Neji besides everyone else was sulking, he could not help it. He felt like a big time loser for ever asking Sakura out, he felt like he had lost…perhaps even made things more complicated. It did all start that day after all. How was he ever going to confess his feelings?

"Someone is in a foul mood." Neji looked up to see Hanabi there at the door way smiling. "Hey cousin what's eating up at you?"

"Nothing"

"Does this have anything to do with Sister getting your information and everything?" this perked Neji up.

"What now?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was even following you around and tapping your phone calls….i take it she hasn't told you" Neji stood up and walked over to his young cousin.

"Spill everything now!"

* * *

**I Think i left cliffies up there...(Sighs) whoo...im still not sure when the next chapter is coming out but thank-you for all your reviews, hope you keep enjoying the story! Please Review. **


	14. Spill It From The Heart, Fool

****

**Tenten Likes Neji, who is recently dating Sakura who eventually falls for Sasuke who they think is Tenten's boyfriend when he's not!, but because of doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilema stuck with two blonds at the same time! But Itachi is just there for a laught, or so he thinks.**

**-**

**-**

**Thank You's**

PandaKingsEatPorkBuns

XxSuifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLove...

ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLove...

ninjafrogofHNM

ManaTatsumiya

Kawaii Kabu

**Sorry for the long wait, kinda busy, well, here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!! Thank you for all your reviews!! **

**What's Happening**

Spill It From The Heart, Fool

Ino followed Shikamaru, was this were they were going to end, she knew it was to late but only know she realized how much she ignored her boyfriend. She was not ready to let go and she was not going to give up without a fight. Pineapple headed boy would be wrong if he thought he could get rid of Yamanaka Ino.

"Shikamaru…"she drawled.

"Ino, are you bored with me?" the question threw her off.

"Wha-what?" she stuttered out and then huffed. "What the hell are you talking about Shika!" Shikamaru on the other hand spun around on hi heel.

"Well you always ignore me? Do you possibly think I like being ignored and treated like nothing? You are constantly in people's business and were you are not needed!" Ino was shaking and trying not to cry.

"You're lazy Shika! I was just allowing you some time….it is what I like about you its flexible…" Shikamaru sighed. "Are you going to …brake up with me…?" Ino said un-surely she knew that they didn't have that much of a romantic relationship, but she loved him and will always.

"No, why would you even think that I would?" He asked with solemn "I was just asking for some time and maybe a date with just us two and no friends" Ino's eyes widen and she beamed at him with some fresh tears starting in her eyes.

"Shikamaru!" She cried out before jumping on him "You are so sweet! Of course we can go out together," then she huffed and playfully punched him in the arm "Don't ever scare me like that!" she glared.

"Okay" Shikamaru said confused. Ino smiled wider and surprised him by planting a big one. in other words she kissed him knocking him out of his senses.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto both sighed; the rosette headed girl was making things difficult for him. "Alright, I'm going to do the most disturbing thing ever but please bare with me for the moment, Naruto" Hinata said pecking him on the cheek as he watched her approached Sakura again.

"So, don't you think that Sasuke is incredibly hot and sexy" Hinata faked swooned as she looked at Sakura look at her with huge eyes. "I mean his raven hair and mine are almost alike from the back, and same color, and his skin as well…" Hinata smirked when she saw Sakura's eye twitch and she started to run short on temper.

Naruto on the other hand was gawking.

"I think if I ask he will go out in a date with me" Hinata said seductively. Naruto fainted…wait no he's a guy he passed out. Sakura on the other hand stood up and yelled.

"NO! HE'S MINE"

"I thought so" Hinata said making Sakura stare in confusion "Now just ask him out" She was still confused, what the hell were the raven shy girl and loud mouthed blond up to?!

* * *

Neji stood there in shock, there as in Hinata's room were there were some pictured of him and some notes. As he read them over he saw that….Hinata had been investigating his crush and on a paper with huge letters and a heart it read loudly 'NEJI IS IN LOVE WITH TENTEN, YAY' His eye twitched.

"Why would she do this" He whispered, Hanabi who was standing beside him shrugged as she popped a gum into her mouth.

"You'd be surprise with the things sister can do and says for that matter" Hanabi smirked "after all not all girls are as innocent as they look." Hanabi walked out leaving her cousin to stare after her. Neji gulped, and then Sasuke's words came ringing back _"try to figure out which one of us is the evil twin" _besides it all did Tenten have anything to do with this whole searching?

Should he confront Hinata about this?

* * *

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
_

Sasuke frowned covering his ears as Tenten danced and jumped to that song, he found it to be so annoying. "Hey!" Tenten protested when all of a sudden the music faded and heard a sigh of relief from Sasuke, "What the hell do you think you are doing"

"You have to stop listening to that song and just confess to Neji already!" Sasuke snapped "So much better to get rejected in your face than to keep on wandering what could have been if you just told him" Tenten stared and then sighed herself, she had to admit her twin made a very good point.

"Alright, I'll find a way to tell him, but what does this have to do with you shutting down my song!" Sasuke crossed his arms and said.

"That song sucks, this one is better and by the same title" Sasuke put on a different song.

_You got  
Baby you got that good stuff  
Good love  
Put it on me  
Can't get enough  
Yep, that's my girlfriend  
Yep, that's my girlfriend  
Yep, that's my girlfriend  
Yep, that's my girlfriend  
All mine, all mine  
Shawty with me all the time  
Stay hot, stay fly  
Keep her right by my side, (she so fine yeah,yeah)_

Tenten shut it off. "Alright! Alright, so what do we do that is better than fighting over some music." Sasuke smirked.

"You remembered the Simpsons right and those scream movies?" Sasuke asked and Tenten nodded. "Well instead of you saying, _I know what you did last summer _you can say _Neji I know who you like…_or something" Tenten smirked.

"Alright" But her smile faltered. "But I don't have his phone number"

"No worries! I…uh…borrowed his cell phone"

"You stold it!" Tenten shrieked "How the hell do you always do that!?" Sasuke smirked and then looked confused.

"I don't know, I just took it and he didn't notice" Sasuke shrugged. "But that doesn't matter, what matters is now you can call him and have an excuse to talk by retuning it" Tenten was freaking out.

"I don't need an excuse to talk to him! He's my friend! Sasuke, you idiot"

"Well sorry that I was just trying to help you sister."

"Can it brother!"

"Are you two going to argue or are you ever going to call?" Sasuke and Tenten looked up startled as they said at the same time….

"Itachi…" Itachi just smirked. Hey his twin siblings kept him young and they were fun, and being mad did bring wrinkles – or at least he thinks he saw one forming-

* * *

Hinata was smiling and humming a happy soon as she came into her dark room but stopped short because when she opened her door the lights flicked on. She gasped and her eyes widen when she saw Neji standing there holding _those _papers.

"Hey Neji what brings you here?" She asked with a smile trying to avoid the subject. It was not that she was scared of Neji it was what he might ask her.

"What is this, Hinata?" Hinata gulped.

"Information about you and your love interest, got a problem" she shot back with her back straight and her eyes looking at Neji's head on. Neji was taken aback, but smirked.

"Thought so, but…I never thought you would do this" Hinata all of a sudden felt guilty.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't but …. Come one you dating Sakura?!" Neji smiled, yeah him dating Haruno, what the hell. The door opened then with Hanabi as she wore a huge smile like that cat that ate the canary and was trying not to let it pass it's teeth.

"Neji, it's for you" Neji took it as he looked at his two cousins who exchanged looks and then smirked in a knowing way. He brought the phone to his ear and his heart was pouding fast.

"Hello?"

'_Hyuuga Neji' _

The voice was metallic and you could not tell if it was from a male or a female.

"Yeah"

'_I know who you like but you probably don't know if she like's you back now you will have two choices and you must choose wisely by the end of the week' _

Neji felt freaked out, what the hell was this, Saw? "What are you talking about?"

'_Listen up closely and listen well because I won't repeat myself' _

"Is this a joke?"

* * *

"He thinks it's a joke, let's stop this here Itachi" Tenten uttered.

"No! I'm barely getting to have my fun so what should I say next" Itachi turned to look at Sasuke his hand still covering the mouth peace of the phone.

"Tell him…"

* * *

'_This is no joke, all you have to do is decided, and after all, you can either live or….live with a broken heart' _

"Who is it Neji?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know" Nei turned back to the phone. "Alright, so what do I have to do?"

'L_ike I said, you don't have to but you have till the end of this week, confess to the girl that you love that you love her and I assure you she will be yours' _

Neji rolled his eyes, this had to be a joke "and if I don't"

_There was a deep chuckle 'Then you will never see her again, and don't think for one second that this Is a joke, and to prove it look in your pockets, I have something that belongs to you' _

Neji begun to search his pockets and looking around, what the hell could he be missing….wait were was his cell phone he remembered putting it in his pocket! He turned to his back pack and there was nothing "Hinata! Hanabi have you seen my cell?"

"No" Hinata and HAnabi responded confused, Neji grabbed the phone again.

"Do you have it?" he asked.

_There was another chuckle 'you must of figure by now that I have your precious cell phone…. Now to ever see it again than you will have to do as I said, im pretty certain I got the right girl of your dreams all you have to do is confess your love and she will be yours…. And your cell phone will be returned….make your choice, broken heart or the shot of a life time…." the line went dead……_

Neji's eyes were huge as he looked at the phone that was not beeping with the dead line…what was he to do? How was he going to confess…..he turned to the two hyuuga female in the room who were looking away and twiddling their hair. "Hinata, Hanabi I need your help"

Hanabi and Hinata looked at their cousin in shock….had the he just asked them for their help!?

* * *

Somehow reminds me of saw LOL. Please Review.


	15. A bitter Sweet Escape?

**Tenten Likes Neji, who is recently dating Sakura who eventually falls for Sasuke who they think is Tenten's boyfriend when he's not!, but because of doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilema stuck with two blonds at the same time! But Itachi is just there for a laught, or so he thinks.**

**-**

**-**

**What's Happening**

A bitter Sweet Escape?

Tenten sighed putting her hand to her forehead "I think you guys are too way out of hand" she whispered, what had they just done, they had given Neji an ultimatum. This was not good, what were the chances that it was her that he liked….she didn't want to be there when he confessed to another girl, no tomorrow she wont even go to school. "I'm going to go to bed" Tenten said as she quickly left the room.

"She's not planning on going to school" Itachi muttered, for one thing was for sure, he knew his little siblings better than anyone.

"No worries, I'll get her there" Sasuke said with a smirk. Life just seemed to get a little more interesting over time.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Alright, you see little sister" Itachi smirked as he leaned down to Tenten's ear "You are the bait, and you'll have his cell phone. Even if you do return It he will know since that is what we are holding ransom"

"As if!" Tenten snapped "Neji can just get a new cell phone, you can't depend on it" She made a point right there, but that was not going to stop this from happening "Why can't I just call in sick to school" Itachi backed away and gave Sasuke a look and Sasuke groaned inwardly.

"Come on sis, this is what you wanted!" Sasuke said shaking her shoulders "you know when the game get's tough you never stopped, who cares if he doesn't like you in the end! You have to be the winner!"

"Stop!" Tenten snapped standing up and pushing Sasuke away, her twin brother made a point, what was up with her? When did she become the girl that sulked over spilt milk and stopped being herself? "Sasuke" she pointed at her fallen twin "Let's get to class now!!"

"Ita-Itachi?" Sasuke turned to Itachi with a scared look and Itachi just shrugged.

"Have fun?" Sasuke glared at his older brother and was about to give him a piece of his mind when he found himself being dragged onto the school campus by his own twin sister!

"HEY!" he snapped getting free but Tenten just pushed him on.

"I am older Sasuke, I get to say what to do" Tenten poked his forehead and kept pushing him into the school. Sasuke could do nothing other than glare, after all this was his plot to get his sister into the school. Another point was because they were already late and their second class was already starting.

* * *

_2__nd__ period_

"Report to the library Sasuke" Sasuke stood up and left his science class, he was suppose to take an exam that the other students had taken a month back and now he was supposed to take it.

* * *

Tenten entered her classroom and quickly walked to sit over next to Sakura and Hinata "Hey you guys what's up"

"Nothing much, you have to take out a piece of paper and copy the notes" Tenten nodded, she was glad that she was not going to see Neji at all today and she was planning on escaping him during brake and lunch.

"Psst, Tenten" Tenten turned to Hinata, the girl seemed to have a hard look in her eyes that made her just wonder.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Did you call Neji up last night telling him to tell the girl he loves that he loves her?" Tenten shook her head.

"No, I didn't" That was true, Itachi and Sasuke had called. Hinata's frown turned into a deep scowl. "Why so up-tight about it? Perhaps it was just some joke" Tenten stated an obvious. Hinata sighed letting down on her frown.

"It's I'm scared at what he might do" Tenten's eyes widen.

"What can Hyuuga Neji possibly do?!" she whispered harshly to the raven haired girl.

"Last night he asked me and Hanabi for help but….for some reason he didn't want my help anymore and kicked me out…" Hinata sighed "The way Hanabi and him were talking and acting sounds like he's going to make it big" Tenten's eyes were wide, was Neji going to do a school wide known announcement.

"He can't be that stupid!" Tenten nearly yelled.

"Tenten, Hinata" the teacher snapped stopping class as everyone turned to the two girls "Would you tow like to stay after class doing detention"

"No miss, we'll stay silent" The teacher nodded and proceeded with the teachings. Tenten on the other hand was squirming in her chair. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata saw this and smirked inwardly, she knew it was Tenten who called, or maybe Sasuke, but either way she herself decided not to help Neji.

This was something she felt like Neji needed to see through on his own.

* * *

_Fifth Period_

Tenten was looking out the window, after what Hinata had said she had spaced out the entire day and now she was not even sure what had happened, only that she wanted to escape.

"_You know when the game get's tough you never stopped, who cares if he doesn't like you in the end! You have to be the winner!"_

Tenten's hands fisted and she knew that her brother was right, she was not about to sulk over a guy. Neji either liked her or not, it was not going to be the end of the world, yeah it would hurt to lose him, but then again she would know that she never had him. She is nothing like Sakura and Neji had started to date her, for all she knew he was probably also gay.

"Tenten" The teacher called and her head snapped up.

"Yeah?"

"You have a game apparently" Tenten turned to the door where the teacher was pointing and saw Kimiko, and Myra at the door waving at her. Tenten felt like there was a weight lifted off of her, soccer that was what really mattered. She quickly packed her stuff and rushed out the door "oh and don't forget your homework…Tenten?"

Tenten was long gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow up-date, please Review!! **


	16. Break Me, I Dare You

**

* * *

**

Tenten Likes Neji, Who recently started Dating Sakura Who eventually falls for Sasuke who They all think is Tenten's boyfriend, but because of the doubt in Ino, Shikamaru is in a dilemma Stuck with two blonds at the same time! But Itachi is just there for a laugh or so he thinks

–

–

–

**What goes around...goes around...goes around...comes back all the way around**

What's Happening

Break Me, I Dare You

Tenten stared at the yellow school bus that was waiting for all of them to start climbing on, but the coach and some students were still changing at the locker rooms. It did not take long for everyone to get there and soon they were getting on, the school they were facing was called Lancer High. They were all prepared.

"Now don't get tense! All the girls team are counting on us" Kimiko said. Tenten smirked as she shook her head.

"You're wrong, even if this is a 'boys' team, we are going to show that any girl can play as good as them!" Kimiko and Myra looked at Tenten with admiration. She had been the captain to their female soccer team, she was someone who was really strong and someone you could never underestimate. They were going to be just fine.

"You girls better play good" Andrew snapped making them all turn around to face him. He was simply sitting there all cool and Blake by his side. "Incase you haven't figured it out" the three girls stared at him with amazement as they saw that blazing light in his eyes "We want to go all the way to nationals this year and come out as number one"

"Our team has always lost, so we want to really make this game count" Adam added.

"That's so cool!" Kimiko and Myra both gushed.

"Heh, don't worry, you can count on us. I'm not an Uchiha for nothing" Tenten said. They all stared at her before they smiled in approval.

"Alright everyone, we'll be there soon! So start preparing and never let your guard down!" Kakashi called out. He had a good feeling about this year's soccer team.

* * *

It was already the end of classes and Neji was passing back and forth waiting, he was going to approach her. He didn't know how or why this was happening but part of him wanted to get over with the whole mess. How bad could it be anyways? A little rejection never hurt anyone…..but this was going to be his first….

No.

He couldn't…..wouldn't confess!

He can't.

Augh! What the hell is he thinking about, of course he can!

He stopped dead in his tracks when the class started to file out. He puffed out his chest as his heart beat against it. This was his shot. Thing was as more and more students came out, the one and only person he was looking for didn't come out. He stared as the last student stepped out and was shocked.

Tenten wasn't there.

* * *

Sasuke yawned and rubbed his left eye as he stepped out of the way to silent library into the noisy outside, all filled of students who had ended their day at school. He started walking along with the crowd un-known to him that a pair of white eyes had caught his dark profile. He was un-aware that someone was right on his trail until they grabbed the collar of his shirt from the back and pulled him back. "Ya" He snapped.

"Uchiha! Where is she!" Sasuke looked up to see the pissed of Hyuga before he smirked.

"My, my, aren't we in a bad temper" then he returned the deadly Hyuga glare with his killer Uchiha glare. "Now let me go you idiot!"

"Not until you tell me where she is!" Neji snapped re-adjusting his grip.

"Who is, you are making no sense here"

"Don't play dumb"

Sasuke tilted his head and got a blank look in his head "Since when do I play such a game?"

This was only pissing off Neji more.

"You brat"

"What?"

"You! …..you are so asking for.."

"For what?"

Neji could not take it anymore, the Uchiha's taunting eyes, everything about him….there was no way this guy could ever be Tenten's twin brother. He just….didn't look…..he was nothing like Tenten. No….maybe he was. Once he thought about it Tenten was a very violent don't –play-with –me person.

"Something wrong Neji?" he asked. Neji simply shook his head as he thought more and more about Tenten and all his past actions. All he had done. He'd been an idiot to ever try to replace her with Sakura….for even thinking that pink haired girl could compete.

Heh, he loved Tenten.

He loves her with all his heart.

"No, It's nothing" he bowed down his head to the Uchiha who just looked at him like he had gone insane "Please excuse me" Sasuke was dumbfounded as he watched him go. He sighed as he placed one hand on his hip and yawned once more before scratching the back of his head.

He smirked as he made his decision and called out to the long haired Hyuga.

"Hey. Why don't you try calling her, she does have your cell phone"

Neji stopped in his tracks with his eyes wide and turned around fast about to tell off the Uchiha only to already find that the Uchiha was lost in the sea of students.

Sasuke was gone.

On the other hand Sasuke wondered what was wrong with his sister. He decided not to push it and see how it all would play out. He didn't want to meddle in this anymore.

* * *

They had reached lancer High, all of them were in great spirits as half of the field covered Andrews Team and the other half covered the Lancer's team captain, Arnold and his team mates behind him. In slow motion the ball was dropped between both captains and as soon as it hit the ground both boys were already moving to it with incredible speed and hitting the ball at the same time. The ball skidded to the side of Arnolds shoe and it went to his field were a green haired boy caught it and begun to dribble it forward.

Andrew sprung into action and his teammates followed only three staring at the back to back off the goalie for if the ball got near and became defense as the others went on the offense. Arnold's teammates did the same and then the war started as the ball was kicked around.

It was kicked from the green haired guy to a dark haired guy in the team but it was stolen from him by Blake. The other guy all he saw was purple hair in his line of vision and kicked it over to the flaming red head who was his captain. Andrew caught it and soon caught the orange –red haired captain next too him trying to get it back, but he was not going to let that happen. He quickly did a side kick and threw it over to Tenten who was running to his left. She caught the ball in front of her, stopped it, and soon begun to run towards the Lancer's goalkeeper.

She moved from side to side as the grin haired guy seemed to be attached to her, she sped up and then kicked off the ball. The dark haired goalie tried to stop it but it was no good. The ball was in and the first point was theirs.

* * *

Neji played with Hinata's cell phone a he bounced it up and down in his palm.

Where could Tenten be? If this was a joke set up by her brother, why was she running away from it? Was it because she did not want to reject him? Did she think he was that weak and needed to be spared?

He didn't care!

He was going to get her. He was going to make her his!

That being thought he opened the phone, slowly he pressed in the numbers one by one as he heard the beep of the keys as each one was pressed.

-------

The other team was fired up; they were going to make their big comeback. They had already lost three points and they did not want to loose any more than that.

Arnold kicked a high ball sending it all to the other side where one of his players was already positioned and caught the ball. He smirked as his player dribbled the ball as the others tried to reach him and he kicked it towards the Goalie, but the ball was stopped and kicked out sending it over the players near the goal heads and landed before Tenten who smirked.

She took the ball all the way to the other open side and made another score.

This was so much fun…

-----------

His heart was thundering in his chest as he finished pressing the last numbers. He gulped; there was no way he was chickening out. He pressed the send button and slowly brought the phone to his ear, the sound of the dial tone twisted his stomach. He waited for it to be answered.

Then his heart dropped.

"Hello?" Who ever answered it was a male.

"Tenten?"

"Ano, this is Adam…Tenten is"

Neji hanged up.

* * *

Yes, this is soon coming to an end.

I had such a good ending but my computer broke down and my cousing fixed it at the same destroying many files. One of them just so happened to be Idea's for this story and Life is so Twisted. So Sorry. Once more Slow up-dates.

Please Review!!


	17. A New Beginning

**Final Chapter/ 17 **

**Please Enjoy. THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO READ FROM THE BEGINING AND UP TO THIS POINT! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!! There might be future changes to this story. but no guarentee. **

**

* * *

**

**What's happening**

A New Beginning

Adam stared at the phone dumbly, he had been benched for the moment, so when he heard Tenten's phone ring he had to answer it. He knew it was weird for him to even do that, and he was really starting to get Phone-phobia, all thanks to Kakashi, who not only was a coach but a history teacher as well. And since he sat next to the phone in the classroom it was one of his duties/grade to answer it when ever Kakashi was teaching.

Which was at least ten minutes between each phone call, making him have answered it about twenty times each period, since Kakashi lasted so much in the phone. "Man, what if this was something important and I screwed it up for Ten" He sighed.

* * *

Neji stared at the phone in his hand with glaring white eyes. What the hell! Who the hell was that and where the hell was Tenten?!! What if….what if that was her boyfriend? Either way, he didn't want to hear or know any of it, so he had hanged up without a second thought.

The thought of her with someone else killed him.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

Tenten kicked the ball and Blake jumped up as he hit it with his head and sent straight to the goal. "KONOHA HIGH WINS!!" Next thing they knew the crowd was cheering loudly and they were all tackling each other in congratulations for winning the game that was going to lead them to states.

Tenten laughed for the first time in a long time.

Nothing could ruin her day; this was the best moment of her life. After the game they all went out to ear and then she had to walk home, but that didn't matter. Even though it was already dark out. She knew Itachi was going to be mad.

When she entered the house though, it was not Itachi who confronted her but Sasuke. "Where did you go? Neji was looking for you"

"Huh"

"Don't act dumb Tenten"

"For your information little brother, what I had to do was something that meant a lot to me, and if Neji can't accept it then he's not the one for me"

"Did you answer his phone call?"

"He hasn't called me"

Sasuke sighed.

"Have you ever wondered why you don't have anyone?"

Tenten tilted her head "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you think about it, for now let's go to bed, I'm dead tired!" Sasuke yawned and walked over to the stairs. Tenten narrowed her eyes and felt confused, what could have Sasuke meant by that?

She had some thinking to do.

* * *

**A month later**

Two weeks had passed since everything had happened and Tenten felt like she understood what Sasuke had meant. On the other hand, Sasuke had been working really hard on getting kicked out of school that he was now going to go to a private boarding school like military and Itachi hoped to not see him in a long time or he would kill him.

Tenten had felt like killing him herself but knew that it was all because Sasuke really didn't want to be there anymore. He was always a restless child, liking to move. He never liked being indoors for to long, he always wanted to be outside.

Besides, Sasuke was being simply Sasuke.

Not to mention that Sakura seemed to have really taken a liking to him and given him her phone number, cell phone number, and email. She was like a girl possessed by her little brother. It kind of scared her.

As for Neji, he seemed to be avoiding her, so Sasuke and Itachi had thrown in another dare, and this time it was she who was to confess. Rejection or no rejection, she was an Uchiha and she was going to take it.

"I'm going to miss you" Tenten said as she came into her twin brother's room and sat down by the bed.

"Yeah, me too"

"Liar"

"Am not!" Sasuke sighed "Besides, I'm planning to get kicked out of there as well"

"You are an idiot, how are you ever going to make it to a good University?" she questioned as she zipped up one of his bags.

"Watch me; I'll climb to the top!" Sasuke and Tenten could hear footsteps coming up and they knew it was a pissed of Itachi.

"Come on runt!" He hissed. Sasuke grinned.

"Yeah, yeah" he turned to Tenten "Now you do know that I love you, and I'll miss you. Take care and take care of Itachi as well." Tenten smiled and got up and went to quickly hug Sasuke and kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about us so much, you should really worry about yourself"

"Hey, I know what I'm doing" She didn't want to let him go, but she reluctantly did and then he grabbed his bags and begun to walk out.

"I'll see you around double T" and he left.

"See you" She cried.

* * *

When Tenten left for school she came in confident. She still had not seen Neji and no matter how much she looked for him, he was not there.

"Where's Neji?" she asked Hinata who was eating ramen with Naruto.

"Home sick today, he woke up feeling and looking really bad" Hinata frowned. "He's also been acting really depressed"

"Do you think it would be much trouble to go visit him?"

"None at all" Hinata smiled.

"Tenten! Come on we have practice" Tenten looked up to see Adam, Blake, and Andrew walking together along with Kimiko and Myra. She smile and waved at them.

"I'll be there after practice Hina-chan" Hinata nodded and then winked.

I won't even tell him you are coming just to see his shocked face when you find him in bed looking like a mess" Tenten and Hinata both laughed as Naruto slurped his noodles.

Tenten couldn't help but to feel like time was moving to fast for her.

* * *

"Alright team, good work today. Get some rest and we'll see your tomorrow!" Kakashi yelled out and they all cheered as they ran to the locker rooms. Tenten hurried by and her two friends stared at her. They were now dressing in the locker rooms for the boys but in the bathroom with the door closed. That way the boys could not look in or walk in for that matter.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Kimiko asked.

"I have a date!" was all Tenten said as she ran out of there before she could be questioned any furthered. She ran outside never stopping until she needed to catch her breath. She sped walked the rest of the way with a smile, she really wanted to see Neji at the moment. She wanted to tell him everything.

Once she reached the place, Hinata answered.

"Hey Tenten"

"Hey"

"Come on in, I'll take you to his room" And Tenten followed Hinata, Neji was sitting down looking space out with his nose slightly red and she walked in. When Neji finally noticed her, his eyes widen and he fell out of his bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Tenten! What are you doing here!?" Tenten brought out his cell phone and threw it to him. Neji looked at it confused and then to her.

"I came here to confess all my sins to you, Neji" she said and Neji's eyes widen as he heard her side of the story from the very beginning. "In all" she said as she was finishing up "I love you Neji"

Neji was speechless for a few seconds before he laughed.

"What's so funny!" she hissed. Tenten was flushed and she was about to leave when Neji grabbed her by the wrist.

"All this time we were going around in circles over each other, so hard trying to avoid even telling each other how we feel that we made such a mess…." He said "And I started it all, I'm sorry Tenten, so sorry and" He blushed "I love you too" he quickly mumbled the last part.

"What?" Tenten said mockingly "I didn't quite get that"

Neji glared at her, but then Tenten made this face that looked so damn innocent that it blew all the anger out of him and all he could do was bow his head and repeat himself over and over again.

"I love you Tenten"

This is where they begun.

* * *

**The end**

-Sorry, if the ending is lame in all. But –sighs- the original ending was destroyed and I tried my best to think about it again….sorry. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!!

Please Review!!


End file.
